


【超蝙】将我的心脏还给我（吸血鬼+黑暗多元宇宙）

by hyacinth88



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Vivier Dick, 中文 超蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinth88/pseuds/hyacinth88
Summary: 蝙蝠侠在一次伏击中失踪了，超人无法根据布鲁斯的心跳声找到他，当他再一次遇见布鲁斯时，却发现他已经没有了心跳声，吸血鬼梗，蝙蝠侠化身吸血鬼，大超千里救妻记。布鲁斯；‘如果我不再是人类该如何？’克拉克；‘有些人也并不将外星人视为人类，列如卢瑟之流，但我从来没在乎。’蝙蝠侠；‘如果我只能生活在黑暗中又该怎么办？’超人温柔的笑；‘没关系，我会将你拉回阳光下……’
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman, 超蝙 中文
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. 第一章  伏击

蝙蝠侠蹲伏在哥谭一处偏僻的民房上，黑色的披风包裹着他身躯，在黯淡的月光下就仿佛是哥谭的一尊滴水兽。

压抑的喘息声，哥谭冰冷的空气吸入使得肺部针扎一样刺痛，蝙蝠侠右手捂着他的侧腹，哪里有个十公分长的伤口，还在不断的渗血，这是今天几个亡命徒的杰作，该夸奖他们一句吗？六个人用命来换取蝙蝠侠一个人的生命。

哥谭恨蝙蝠侠的人很多，但是恨到命都不要了要和他同归于尽的还真不多见（大概小丑那疯子可以媲美），毕竟大部分反派的目的是金钱和哥谭的地盘，命都没有了，还有什么意思？

今天晚上，蝙蝠侠觉得自己一定是出门踩了狗屎了，六个一流的杀手，设下一个陷阱，假装一次非法的军火交易，当蝙蝠车冲进那个废弃的仓库时，埋在地下的一颗地雷，直接轰飞了蝙蝠车。

如果不是随机应变的快，蝙蝠侠大概不能在爆炸前一刻从车子里弹射出来，他刚刚一落地，六个亡命徒就已经从身后包抄了上来，他的蝙蝠镖射中了前头两个，但是身后，和左右的四个人居然同时扑上来。

蝙蝠侠纵身跳出包围圈，随即那六个人马上就在他下面炸开了花，这些疯子居然在肚子里藏了炸弹，六个不要命的人，就为了和蝙蝠侠同归于尽而设下的棋子。

破碎的肢体残骸，夹杂着内脏和腐臭的血雨兜头盖脸的洒了下来，这还不算完，蝙蝠侠跳起来的同时，在远处还有一个待命的阻击手对他开了枪……

现在蝙蝠侠伤痕累累的蛰伏在这处小巷的屋顶上，远处还有一个狙击手在搜寻他，他腹部的上是子弹擦过的杰作，此外爆炸还给他身上添了大大小小不等的伤口这也带来了不小的麻烦，更别提断了两根肋骨几乎戳穿他的肺叶。

如果蝙蝠战衣不是凯夫拉的话，现在已经没有蝙蝠侠了，蝙蝠侠毕竟不是那个氪星人，他没有钢铁之躯，也不可能晒晒黄太阳就生龙活虎，受伤什么已经是家常便饭，阿尔弗雷德一手精妙的外科手术技术都是在他身上实践来的。

当一颗子弹打在蝙蝠侠脚边时，蝙蝠侠不由得心里暗骂了一声，这几个亡命徒非常专业，手法老道，肯定在道上名气不小，蝙蝠侠很好奇，究竟什么人用了多大的代价才买来他们的命用于葬送自己。

他只能逃跑，能感觉死神张开双翼就紧紧跟随在他身边，黑色的羽毛时不时就擦过他的脸庞，血止不住，通讯器材也被炸弹损坏，他无法叫来增员，远处的狙击手还在紧追他不放，但是，他还没有放弃，蝙蝠侠已经有很多这样的时刻，如果他放弃了，早就撑不到现在了。

他又跳上一个楼顶，躲藏在一处房檐后面，为自己赢得一些喘息的时候，同时握着一只蝙蝠镖，等着狙击他的人能现身，但是对方显然很熟悉他的套路，一时间悄然无声，但是蝙蝠侠知道，他们在比耐力，猎物和猎人，哪一个先被捉到，这令人不快游戏就结束了。

突然他听见一阵歌声，一个清凉的女声在婉转的歌唱，不是小声的哼唱，而是吐字清晰的一展歌喉，他目光投向身下的一个小巷，哪里黑漆漆的没有路灯，一个女人如同剪影版靠在小巷的墙壁上，唱着不知名的歌曲。

这个女人他曾经见过，她一直在这个小巷里做着暗娼，有好几次他夜巡经过这里都能看见她，人们叫她疯子薇薇。

疯子薇薇有张很年轻的面孔，浓艳的化妆也掩盖不了她未成年的面孔，她大概吸毒，所以神情总是带着做梦一样的迷离，廉价的超短裙包裹着她干扁的胸部和没肉的臀部，衣服上的塑料亮片将她妆点的很俗气，呛鼻的劣质香水也足以薰跑她的客人，所以她的生意不太好。

疯子薇薇不像其他人那么敬业，她不会主动走上前去吸引客人，她总是躲在小巷的暗影处，在夜深人静的时候开始唱歌，如同海妖用歌声让水手上钩。

蝙蝠侠闭上眼睛，疯子薇薇居然的歌声居然十分的悦耳，带着一种清亮的回音在小巷里回荡，仿佛让人一瞬间有种坐在歌剧院包厢里的错觉，而头顶点缀星光的苍穹就是幕布。

突然蝙蝠侠纵身一跃，黑色的斗篷如同羽翼一样在他身后展开投下一片巨大的阴影，蝙蝠侠从屋顶跳了下来，然后直接扑向小巷里的疯子薇薇。

蝙蝠侠抱住薇薇，将她扑倒在地，打了个滚，栽倒进小巷的深处，刚刚薇薇站着的地方，留下两个弹孔，这是一个陷阱，狙击手向疯子薇薇开枪，赌蝙蝠侠会不会冲出来救这个素不相识的流莺。

狙击手赌赢了，一个随处可见，随处可以死在哥谭发臭的贫民窟的娼妓，蝙蝠侠却为了救她将自己暴露了，现在狙击手可以宣布他稳操胜券了，狭隘的小巷已经无处藏身，小巷的尽头是死胡同，狙击手嘴角勾起一抹冷笑，猎人下一次就可以取走哥谭黑夜里最恐怖的化身的性命了。

“为什么救我？”被蝙蝠侠搂在怀里的薇薇，眨着一双大眼睛定定的看着带着面具只露出一个方正的下巴的男人，眼里那种做梦一样迷离的神情消散了，薇薇那双黑色的眼睛似乎变得如同深潭一样幽深，她看着男人钢蓝色的眼睛，带着几分不解的天真神情问着。

“躲在这里，等会再出去。”蝙蝠侠低沉的声音十分的沙哑，所谓的等会，大概就是等狙击手给他致命一枪后的时候，他不敢肯定杀手会放过疯子薇薇，但是哪怕百分之一的概率，他也希望今晚至少能救下这个未成年的少女。

为了救一个不认识的暗娼冲出来，暴露了自己的行踪，蝙蝠侠并没有后悔过，他感觉疯子薇薇的身体在自己怀里颤抖的厉害，起先他以为薇薇被吓坏了，但是很快他就发现疯子薇薇居然在笑，她笑的那么厉害，所以浑身抖动个不停。

“我知道你。”疯子薇薇眯起眼睛，伸手在蝙蝠侠长满胡渣的下巴上摸了摸：“他们说，你是恐怖，是疯子，是灾难，没想到居然，居然如此的温柔……”疯子薇薇抬起头吃吃笑着，用带着孩童恶作剧的神情在蝙蝠侠苍白的嘴上蜻蜓点水一样亲了一下：“很久没有这种男人了，我还以为从世间绝种了”。

小巷口对面的房顶上出现了一道模模糊糊的身影，蝙蝠侠手里攥着蝙蝠镖站起身来，展开斗篷挡在薇薇身前，但是蝙蝠侠心知肚明，他已经无计可施，狙击枪比蝙蝠镖的射程要远，对方可以在不接近他的情况下毙了他，而且今晚他流血太多了，视线都已经变的模糊了起来。

一双柔若无骨的手臂从他的背后搭了上来，疯子薇薇像蛇一样缠绕在蝙蝠侠脖子上，蝙蝠侠一瞬间绷紧了神经，疯子薇薇的皮肤冰凉的无一丝温度，就好像冷血的爬行动物。

“你……”蝙蝠侠还没有说出话来，头就被薇薇转到了一边，然后一口夹杂着腥甜血的亲吻落在了蝙蝠侠的嘴上，舌头一痛，蝙蝠侠清楚的明白自己被咬破了舌尖，而且那个女人还在唆他的舌头，他甚至能清晰的听见薇薇咽下他血液的声音。

“你今晚不会死的。”疯子薇薇放开他，退到一边时，蝙蝠侠才看见薇薇的眼里居然如野兽一般闪着黄色的光，同时一声枪响，一颗子弹冲入了蝙蝠侠的身体里，正中前胸，大片的血花在胸前炸开，蝙蝠侠倒下时，只看见薇薇那双诡异的兽瞳和那句如同咒语一般的：“你不会死在今晚……”


	2. 第二章 噩梦

哥谭的一天从夜晚开始，当血红的太阳摇摇欲坠的落到地平线下时，这个由钢铁，石块搭建的城市，就像一个饥饿的怪兽张开自己的血盆大口

狰狞的鬼魅在街道各处的角落里，狞笑着搜寻猎物，无辜的路人走在路上，一不小心就会被拖到阴影深处被拆吃入腹。哥谭的人们热衷于毁灭，血腥，以及一切扭曲人性的游戏，以至于弄的这里的人们大都有些疯疯癫癫。

超人卡尔冲进哥谭上空由厚厚的工业废气形成的阴霾里，犹如一道红色的闪电劈开厚厚的云层，这里的空气带着尘土，金属，血，和硝烟的味道，也许还有更糟糕的味道被淹没在里面，卡尔厌恶这个味道，如同哥谭本身。

鲜红的披风如标志一样缓缓的降落在一处废弃的游乐园门口，门口铁质的大门坍塌了一半，剩下的一半摇摇欲坠的在夜晚的冷风中发出金属摩擦的呻吟声，超人一向阳光的脸上带着浓重的阴郁表情，迈步走进了游乐园里面。

他的脚刚刚踏进这黑漆漆的游乐园里，就像按下了某种开关，突然间整个游乐园灯火通明，无数的彩灯争先恐后的亮了起来，那些废弃的游乐设施就像突然间有了意识，活过来一样开始运行。

超人冷眼环顾四周，他听不见活人的声音，也看不到活生生的生物，只有断了头的旋转木马，脱了漆的动物摇椅和被扣掉眼睛的卡通人偶，带着诡异的笑容，令人毛骨悚然的盯着他。

超人深吸了一口气，他能感觉到自己双眼里聚集的热量，如果一个克制不住，他会用热射线炸了这些令人作呕的东西，他努力压抑自己胸口燃烧的怒火，将注意力集中在超级听力上，终于他感觉一丝微弱的心跳，于是他迈步向那个方向走去。

正前方是一个小剧院，正中圆形的舞台中央，在聚光灯下，小丑顶着他苍白的没有一丝血色的面孔，脸上挂着他招牌诡异的笑容，穿着一声绛紫色的燕尾服，腰杆挺的笔直的站在那里，他一头扎眼的绿色头发整整齐齐的梳在脑后，端正的姿势就像一名训练有素的管家在等待贵客临门一般，一瞬间，超人差点以为他看见了阿尔弗雷德。

看见超人的身影，小丑以一种略带滑稽的夸张姿势低下头，弯下腰行了一个礼，但是还没等他开口，超人就以看不见的速度冲到了他的面前。

卡尔拽着小丑的衣襟将他举到自己面前，无视小丑离地的双脚在扑腾，强忍着怒气，生平第一次用蝙蝠侠的那种如同生铁刮擦的声音问道：“他在哪？”

“别激动，我的外星小朋友……”小丑丝毫不在意那双可以随时扭断他脖颈的铁腕，他绿色的瞳孔里带着嘲笑看着眼前怒气勃发的人间之神，就像逮住老鼠的猫在满足的喵喵的叫着：“你说的他，是指我们共同的老相好吗？”

超人一拳将小丑轰飞了出去，他看着小丑的身体如同破布娃娃一样撞在对面的墙壁上，再缓缓滑下来，这已经是卡尔用最大的意志力克制后的力量，不然小丑很可能已经在一拳下变成粉末。

“他，在，哪？”超人一字一顿的说道，他如同天空一样宝石蓝的眼睛已经变成通红色，可以焚化万物的热射线开始蓄积：“你把蝙蝠侠藏在哪里了？！”

“小朋友，我想我需要说明一下……”小丑大笑着，喘息着从地上爬起来，超人肯定他最起码断了三根肋骨，但是小丑完全的不在乎，他伸出拇指将嘴角流下的一缕血丝在脸上拉出一道诡异的弧度：“蝙蝠侠和我的交情，远比你想的深厚……”

小丑摊开双手，用舞台剧演员的咏叹调拔高嗓音热情的喊道：“我是他的，而蝙蝠侠也是我，我们彼此让对方完整，就好像一个事物的正反两面……”

卡尔嘶吼了一声，冲了过去，然而这次他扑空了，超人的拳头穿过了小丑的身体，将地面砸出一个深坑，圆形的舞台不堪重负的坍塌了下去。

飞起的烟尘一瞬间模糊了视线，但是小丑那尖利刺耳的声音依旧在空旷的剧院里回荡：“你那么不愿意承认我和他如此亲密吗？”小丑诡异的笑容穿过烟尘出现在卡尔身后。

“确实，我能理解，我能理解……”小丑用莎翁的感叹调说道，在烟尘中他手里举着一个东西：“看，他是如此的美丽，黑夜凝固成他的形体，罪恶流淌进他的血液，任何人碰触他，都让人忍不住……”

小丑将那个东西贴在自己脸上亲昵的用脸颊摩擦着，裂开他夸张的鲜红大嘴，露着白森森的牙齿挑衅的笑着看着卡尔：“想将他收藏起来，再也不让任何人看到……”

烟尘散尽，卡尔终于看清了小丑手里的东西，那是带着头盔的蝙蝠侠的头，聚光灯下小丑用最虔诚的表情如同捧着国王的王冠一样将他高高举起炫耀着，卡尔甚至可以看见破损的头盔下那已经了无生机，空洞的钢蓝色眼睛，和微微张开毫无血色的嘴唇……

“不，不不，布鲁斯……”卡尔听见自己破音的狂吼声，一瞬间，世界破碎了，太阳熄灭了，宇宙分崩离析，卡尔脚下的大地破碎成了千万片。

卡尔一脚跌入了深渊，他觉得浑身的血液都凝固了，手脚无法动弹，只能不断的向无底的深渊坠落下去。

他伸出手可是只能眼睁睁的看着小丑捧着蝙蝠侠的头颅离他越来越远，只有疯狂的大笑声回荡在自己耳边：“布鲁斯，布鲁斯……”

“快停下，超人！”一记重击，将吞噬自己的黑色打破，超人睁开干涩的眼睛，看见自己正被金色的真言套索捆绑着，而周围是坍塌了一半的建筑物，戴安娜站在他面前，手里还紧紧的攥着绳索的另一端。

卡尔眼神有一瞬间的迷离，他搞不清自己现在身在何处，只觉得一股刺骨的寒冷正侵袭着自己的身体。

他环顾四周，看见熟悉的天蓝色房间，这是瞭望塔配给他的临时休息室，坍塌的墙壁外是黑色的太空，不远处太阳正从蔚蓝色的地球后面露出半张脸孔，金色的阳光抚慰着他的孩子，驱散了超人骨子里透出的寒冷。一丝温暖回到体内，卡尔觉得自己冻结的血液又开始流淌起来。

“嗨……”闪电侠小心翼翼的从神奇女侠身后探出头来：“你还好吧，老兄？”

“我，好像做噩梦了……”卡尔捂着头，在撕裂头部一样的疼痛中清醒了过来，这里是瞭望塔，没有小丑，没有游乐园，没有……布鲁斯。

“我第一次知道氪星人也会做噩梦……”巴里长吁一口气，心有余悸的拍拍胸口：“老兄，你做噩梦可够吓人的，突然就大叫起来还一拳砸毁了大半个房间，如果不是有应急防御力场保护，我们大家都飞到太空去了，好在戴安娜及时将你捆住才没毁了瞭望塔……”

后面赶来的哈尔很有眼色的将还在絮絮叨叨的巴里拖走，留给戴安娜一个一切交给你的眼神，而火星猎人则怜悯的看了超人一眼才默默地转身离去，戴安娜收起真言套索，走过去轻轻拍拍卡尔的肩：“你还好吧？”

“我很好，”卡尔有些窘迫的说道：“我很抱歉，瞭望塔……”

“没什么……”戴安娜无所谓的耸耸肩，反正战损多了去了，不在乎多加这一点，她看着眼前神情依旧萎靡的超人有些担忧的说道：“你梦到了什么？”

卡尔觉得自己刚刚恢复流淌血液的身体又被氪石刀给捅了个窟窿，冷风呼啸着往胸腔里灌，他深吸一口气，然后缓缓吐出，神情黯然的说道：“我，我梦见了小丑，他把蝙蝠侠……”

杀了！这两个字如冰块一样哽在喉咙里，卡尔无论如何也说不出口，他健壮的身躯忍不住颤抖了一下。

戴安娜深吸了一口，看向卡尔的表情多出了一丝怜悯：“别胡思乱想了，卡尔，我们一起去过阿卡姆，小丑，贝恩，泥面人……那些他亲手抓的罪犯都在哪里，而且他们对外界一无所知。”说着戴安娜举起手里的真言套索，在真言套索下任何人都不可能撒谎。

“我知道，我知道，但是我，找不到他……”卡尔说着哽咽了一下，将头埋进自己的手掌里：“第一次，这是第一次……”

曾经，只要一秒钟，超人就可以在世界的任何角落找到蝙蝠侠，在如大海一样的几百亿生灵的声音中，那独属于一个人的心跳声，即便在宇宙的彼方，超人也能清晰的感觉到。

那是超人独自拥有的秘密珍宝，如同他的心跳一样重要，什么也不能代替，什么也不能夺走，超人从来没有想过，有一天，对他而言意义非凡的那个心跳声就这样泯灭在众人之中，他像找不到家的孩子，在人海中，在世界上到处搜寻，却，再也，听不到了……

“我明白，我明白，卡尔……”戴安娜将手放在卡尔肩上，她叹息着轻轻拍着卡尔的背部，希望能缓解他的伤痛：“你还有我们，我们大家一起一定能找到他的……”

这是最糟糕的一个月。哥谭日报写道。

这是最昏暗的一个月。哥谭新闻播报道。

这是狂欢的一个月。阿卡姆疯人院的VIP在狂笑，举杯欢庆。

因为，哥谭的守护者，黑夜骑士蝙蝠侠已经失踪一个月了……


	3. 第三章 三人成虎

“什么东西从一到三？”谜语人用手推推自己绿色的大礼帽：“答案是蝙蝠。”说完他用手指弹弹帽子上那个大大的问号。

“不管几个，我会统统碾碎他们。”贝恩嘶吼着，高举着自己肌肉爆棚的双臂。

“我赌出现在地下赌场的那个是真货……”毒藤女伸出鲜红的舌头舔舔自己的嘴唇，一边用手温柔的抚摸着身边扭来扭去的绿色常春藤，让那些藤蔓缠绕在她高挺的胸部。

“你怎么肯定是那个？”搂着小丑的脖子，跨坐在小丑膝盖上的小丑女哈莉用她特有的甜腻声音问道。

“因为我喜欢他的屁股。”毒藤女吃吃笑着手指划过电脑屏幕上，那个一身漆黑正将七八个手持棒球棍的暴徒揍的人仰马翻的‘蝙蝠侠’，毒藤女染着鲜红丹蔻的指甲停留在‘蝙蝠侠’的臀部，仿佛隔着荧屏也能摸到，毒藤女眯起眼睛，翠绿色的眼睛眨了眨：“又圆又翘真带劲。”

这几个哥谭大佬面前是一排液晶屏，他们围坐在一起，观赏着屏幕里，几个不同风格的‘蝙蝠侠’正在同一时间，不同的地方履行着义警的任务，几个街头帮派，和小咖级的超能力者正在哥谭的街头乐呵乐呵，显然这三个‘蝙蝠侠’并不欣赏他们的行为，屏幕里不时传来人的惨叫和撞坏玻璃，垃圾桶的声音，汽车爆炸的声音，还有人飞出去身体重重落在地上的声音。

“布丁，你认为是那个？”哈莉伸出舌头从小丑消瘦惨白的下巴一路向上舔到他的眼睛，舌尖还温柔的打了个转。

小丑眨眨沾着哈莉的口水变得亮晶晶的眼皮，如同拉扯自己的脸皮一样咧开嘴笑着，然后不屑的从鼻子里喷出一口气，嫌弃的不要不要的：“全他妈的是盗版货！”

蝙蝠侠失踪了一个月，然后突然哥谭蹦出来三个蝙蝠侠，哥谭的强盗，流氓刚刚舒服了一个月就又回到了每天给蝙蝠侠当人肉沙包的水深火热的日子，但是同时他们发现，这三个蝙蝠侠并不是一路的，非但不是一路的，而且彼此之间看不顺眼，他们揍完那些街头闹事的混蛋，就会彼此互殴，出手甚至比揍那些坏蛋还狠。

于是，哥谭反派一脸懵逼的挨揍完，集体开始围观蝙蝠侠大混战，甚至有赌坊开设赌局，赌那个是真正的蝙蝠侠，而那个蝙蝠侠会被另外两个活活揍死，哥谭的狂徒们如同吸了过量的大麻一样，群情激奋，斗志昂扬，群魔乱舞。

“拉奥啊……”超人刚刚飞到蝙蝠侠洞口，就听见里面传来的巨大爆炸声，当他进入蝙蝠洞时就看见蝙蝠侠那些昂贵的价值千万的电脑被人砸成一团扭曲的废铁，上面闪着电火花和冒出一股股黑烟，而曾经拉风的蝙蝠车被掀翻在地，车窗碎了一地。

蝙蝠洞的四个角被四个人占据着，除了穿着罗宾装的达米安，其他三个人都穿着蝙蝠装，带着统一的蝙蝠头盔和斗篷，不同的只有各自手里的武器，一个拿着闪着电火花的双棍，一个拿着蝙蝠镖，而剩下的一个，超人皱起眉来，那人手里拿着两只手黑漆漆的手枪，背后还背着一把微型冲锋枪。

双枪蝙蝠侠看见飞进来的超人，哼了一声，然后直接从腰带里掏了一个手雷对着超人脸上砸了过去，好在这是一颗普通的手雷，超人自嘲的想到，最多只能让超人感觉眼睛有些刺痛，如果是布鲁斯，他肯定会在里面加氪石粉末。

“这伤不了我。”超人从天空缓缓降落，双枪蝙蝠侠冷哼了一声没有搭他的话，但是达米安有些幸灾乐祸的说道：“我想他只是想表示看你不顺眼。”

“都停手吧。”超人无奈的环顾了一下四周：“你们难道是一群哈士奇，热衷于自己拆自己的家？”

这话似乎惹怒了使用双枪的蝙蝠侠，隔着面具斗篷，超人也能感觉到他浑身冒出的杀气，超人挑挑眉，这人真比布鲁斯差的远，蝙蝠侠不赞成的目光就可以冻结整个正义联盟，而这个人的怒目而视对超人而言根本不痛不痒。

“你不该用枪。”超人说着突然以他的超级速度冲到那人跟前，那人吃了一惊，抬手就打算给超人一枪，却发现手里的双枪已经被超人缴械了，同时背上的微冲也被超人拿到了手里

“蝙蝠侠从不用枪，”超人双手一用力将手里的枪拧成了铁块：“我不希望有人穿着他的斗篷，然后等他回来时让世人以为蝙蝠侠变成了一个开枪扫射的暴徒。”最后一句话超人的语调变得严厉起来，他用警告的目光直视面前的人：“杰森.托德！”

被叫破名字的杰森，一把拉下自己的头套然后不屑一顾的丢在地上，同时，另外两个人也摘下了他们的头盔，毫不意外的是迪克和提姆。

“我知道，你们都在帮他守护城市。”自觉身为长辈的超人想和这几个蝙蝠家的小鸟好好谈一谈：“但是你们应该齐心协力，而不是这样势同水火……”

“够了，外星佬！”杰森几步来到超人面前，一根手指几乎戳到超人鼻子上，他瞪着带血丝的眼睛，杀气腾腾的说道：“我不需要你来教我怎么做，我做我的蝙蝠侠，我的行事，我的风格，老头子都没资格对我指手画脚，你这个肖想他屁股的死基佬少在我面前废他妈的话……”

肖想蝙蝠侠的屁股？！超人有些瞠目结舌，下意识的开口否认到：“我，不，我没有……”

“哈？现在又装起圣人来了？！”杰森恶意的笑着，撇撇嘴啧了一声：“我见过你几次，大都会的光明之子，嗯？有时候你会飞来哥谭找布鲁斯，我在远处观察过你，你盯着布鲁斯的眼神，跟那些在宴会上发情的母猫视奸他时一个德行，老实说你每天晚上想着老蝙蝠的屁股撸过多少次？”

“杰森，够了！”发怒的反而是迪克，他厉声对杰森说道：“今天晚上的事，是我们之间的事，与旁人无关，总之，如果你再这样到处杀人，那就永远别穿蝙蝠侠的衣服。”

“你也没资格，迪克！”杰森用冰冷的眼光环视了一下四周：“还有你，提姆，你们只知道按着布鲁斯的老路来行事，现在的哥谭已经变成了一滩臭水沟，老头子的那一套早该丢进下水道里了。”

“同样的话，还给你。”提姆对着杰森砸了个蝙蝠镖：“你也只会以暴制暴这一招，蝙蝠侠不会是你，也不会是我或者迪克，他只会是布鲁斯！”

“那我们就走着瞧，看到底谁能收拾哥谭这个烂摊子……”杰森一歪头，躲过飞来的蝙蝠镖冷哼道，今天有超人在，杰森知道他们决不出胜负，只能偃旗息鼓。

但是路过超人身边时，杰森还是忍不住把一腔怒火劈头盖脸的砸向超人：“别以为你想干布鲁斯，或者被布鲁斯干就可以随便插手哥谭的事，和布鲁斯上过床的不缺你一个，这里还是我们的地盘，滚回你的大都会去，滚出哥谭，下次再看到你，我会用氪石打穿你的脑子……”

看着杰森离开的背影，迪克来到超人身边，拍了拍他的肩有些歉然的说道：“对不起，别介意杰森的话，今晚我们火气都很大，因为布鲁斯的事大家都心烦意乱，心里压抑了很久，今晚只是一次爆发并不是针对你……”

“我倒是赞成杰森的话，”达米安不服气的小声嘟囔着：“肖想蝙蝠侠屁股的死外星佬……”然后达米安被提姆一把拖走收拾战斗过的烂摊子去了。

尽管达米安只是用自己能听见的声音嘀咕着，但是卡尔的超级听力还是听的很清楚，没想到罗宾都是这样看自己，卡尔尴尬了。

肖想蝙蝠侠的屁股？卡尔发誓，他对布鲁斯的感情从来都是纯洁的，他们是最好的朋友，最佳拍档，可以彼此交托性命的存在，他想过亲吻布鲁斯的嘴唇，想过拥抱布鲁斯，但是屁股……卡萨斯的玉米田的小男孩觉得自己耳朵发烫，被自己的联想弄得手足无措起来。

“其实我今天叫你来是有事情商量……”迪克看出卡尔的窘迫，很贴心的转移话题，卡尔顿时眼睛一亮：“是布鲁斯！”

“我不太敢肯定，但是确实是在他失踪后发生的。”迪克说着将卡尔带到了一间好像医院解剖室的房间，里面放着一个手术台，上面躺着一具苍白的男性遗体。

“托比.安斯，哥伦比亚的雇佣军。”迪克阴郁的看着那具惨白的躯壳:“这货是个典型的亡命徒，而且利用毒品和胁迫养了一帮死士，同时本人也是受过专业训练的特种兵，我查出几个月前，他接到一笔天价酬金，买蝙蝠侠的性命！”


	4. 第四章 血族

布鲁斯觉得自己依稀是在一个偏僻，昏暗的小巷里奔跑，但是浑身都像坠着铅块，沉重的几乎迈不开腿，他只能机械的移动自己的脚步，身后传来一阵似兽非兽的吼声，混杂着各种人的尖叫，和恶毒的神经质的尖笑声，有什么恐怖的东西在追逐他，这感觉比他深夜和各种凶犯周旋时还要鲜明。

恐怖夹杂着冰冷，紧紧锁住他的脖颈，他能感觉周身的血液在一点点冻结，腿越来越沉重，渐渐地布鲁斯感觉自己已经迈不动脚步了，仿佛灵魂正慢慢的和自己的躯体脱离开来。

“布鲁斯……”一声如泣如诉般的呼声从他背后传来，一股寒意从脚底直冲头顶，布鲁斯颤抖着嘴唇呼喊出那个熟悉的声音的主人：“妈妈……”

“布鲁斯，布鲁斯……”似乎在回应布鲁斯的呼喊，身后的声音越发的急促和凄凉了，布鲁斯停下脚步，在他几乎要回过头去时，一个粗嘎的声音严厉的低吼道：“不能回头！”

“那是我妈妈……”布鲁斯悲切的嘶喊着：“那是我母亲……”

“不能回头。”布鲁斯看见自己的阴影在小巷的灯光下不断延伸长大：“如果回头，你会被拖进永无止境的深渊里，再不能为人。”

“不，不，不……”布鲁斯痛苦的捂住头跪了下来，枪声，破碎的珍珠如子弹般飞出，父母倒在血泊里抽搐的身体，那个终结了布鲁斯一生的噩梦，仿佛时间倒流般回放着血淋淋的一幕。

黑暗变得越来越大，布鲁斯看着自己的影子拉长膨胀，然后站立起来，变成一个披着蝙蝠斗篷带着蝙蝠面具的人，用冰冷彻骨的眼神，如同猛兽一样盯着自己。

布鲁斯有些惊讶的看着自己的手，那是一双稚嫩的孩童的手，他身上没有穿着凯夫拉的铠甲，而是普通的灰色童装大衣，现在的布鲁斯，不再是威风凛凛的蝙蝠侠，而是一个颤抖的八岁男孩，他握着母亲渐渐冰冷的手，悲伤无助，只能对着漆黑的夜空哭喊“谁，来帮帮我的母亲，父亲……”。

然而没有人，谁也没来帮助他，谁也没来拯救他，布鲁斯韦恩的时间就好像冻结了一样，连同他的世界一起僵死在犯罪巷内。

仿佛是为了回应布鲁斯的希望，蝙蝠的黑影走过来包裹住年幼的布鲁斯，和他融为了一体，他停止了哭泣，也不再颤抖，一眨眼就成长成一个成年人，八岁的布鲁斯随着父母一同死去，而从父母的尸骸上站立起来的是哥谭幻化出的名为蝙蝠侠的异类。

蝙蝠侠化身哥谭的恐怖，哥谭的传说，将无数可以埋葬人一生的噩梦亲手撕个粉碎，但是无数被拯救的人里唯独没有布鲁斯.韦恩，哥谭溺爱着韦恩，赋予他们一切，夺取他们的一切，都是为了让蝙蝠侠从韦恩的身躯里诞生，蝙蝠侠拯救一切，除了韦恩，除了韦恩……

在一个漆黑的大厅里，一个女人缓缓的走到被锁链绑在墙上的蝙蝠侠跟前，那女人一身坠地的蕾丝长裙，行走之间，如同黑色的水流在地上缓缓滑过，她头上带着蒙面的黑纱，发髻上妆点着鲜红的玫瑰，染着鲜红指甲的手指缓缓的抚摸着布鲁斯没有带面具的面孔。

周围都是燃烧着蓝色火焰的火炬，一阵呜咽的哭喊声中，一个赤裸的女人被从黑暗中拖了出来，那女人嘴上缠着布条，凌乱的头发下，泪水将一张脸弄得一塌糊涂，她无助的呜咽着惊恐的看着黑色大厅里的人。

“乖孩子，饿了吧。”黑衣女人掀开头纱露出一张年轻的面孔，薇薇现在只是薄施粉黛，看起来稚嫩的面孔显得更加可爱，她身上拖着长长下摆的蕾丝礼裙泛着珍珠一样的色泽，衬得她整个人如同这暗夜的女王一般，高贵而美丽，完全无法将她和落魄的暗娼联想到一起。

薇薇用手指弹了弹，那些束缚蝙蝠侠的铁链便如同纸片一样碎裂了，布鲁斯现在身上穿着一件漆黑的铠甲，和他的蝙蝠战衣很像，身后也有长长的黑色披风，他之前那套沾满血迹和泥泞，破损不堪的战袍早就被换下了，现在的这一身更加承托出他的健美的身材和英挺的身姿，简直宛如暗夜之神一样。

“给你的。”薇薇指指地上的女人，在布鲁斯耳边轻柔的说道：“别担心，这是个杀人犯，不会让你觉得心灵难受的，尽管享用吧。”

薇薇一抬手，那个女人就像被牵引的风筝一样，直直飞过来摔在地上，她的膝盖擦破了，一丝鲜血流了下来，布鲁斯抬起苍白的面孔，一瞬间，他本来钢蓝色的眼睛变成了嗜血的红色。

布鲁斯轻松的用一只手将那个绝望挣扎的女人从地上提了起来，他充血的眼睛紧紧盯着那女人白色的脖颈，忍不住张开的嘴里，两颗尖牙正慢慢的长了出来。

在牙齿挨近脖子细嫩的皮肤时，布鲁斯突然发出一声怒吼，接着他将手里的女人重重的摔了出去，转手掐住了自己的脖子。

薇薇皱起眉，轻启朱唇念了一句什么，布鲁斯的眼睛又变成空洞的样子，他松开勒住自己脖颈的手指，如同一个玩偶般木然，任由薇薇变出的铁链将他锁在身后的墙上。

薇薇脸色变的很难看，她一抬手，地上倒着的女人在尖叫中被一团黑色的火焰吞噬殆尽，一只黑色的蝙蝠不知道从什么地方飞进来，看着这一幕发出了人声感叹道：“他的灵魂还是没有屈服？”

“一个月都没有吸血，这真是史无前例。”那个黑色的蝙蝠一落地就变成一个矮小驼背还秃顶的老头，他看着墙上锁着的男人也不得不佩服的说道：“从来没有那个人，那些号称英雄，伟人的人都抗拒不了渴血的诱惑而成功转化，这个男人真是绝无仅有。”

“因为他是蝙蝠侠。”薇薇叹息一声，有些无奈又有些宠溺：“别拿那些凡夫俗子和他相提并论”说着薇薇吻住了布鲁斯的嘴唇，从自己身体里渡了一些血液给布鲁斯免得他死于干渴。

“只是这样是不行的。”蝙蝠老人怜惜的说道：“这样他还能为我们取得这片土地的统治权吗？”

“这你无须担心。”薇薇对此无比自信：“即使衰弱，但是他也是我们最强的战士，狼人，巫师，所有我们的敌人都不会是他的对手。”

“如果他早日臣服黑暗就好了。”蝙蝠老人叹息一声看着布鲁斯：“我很少赞赏人类，因为他们是如此的贪婪而又愚蠢，就像那几个号称是亡命徒帮我们擒获他的人，只是金钱和一点摄魂术就献出了自己的灵魂，何等的怯懦，何等的无知，”

“但是这个人是如此的纯粹，如此的坚定，宛如一块黑暗的结晶那么美丽，几百年我都不曾遇上这样的人，不愧是亲王殿下，第一次认定的后裔是如此的优秀，真是血族大幸，我不希望他就此夭折。”老人发自肺腑的说道。

“放心吧，大祭司。”血族亲王薇薇，一个活了千年的女妖，非常自信的说道：“只是时间问题，他是我的，早晚会是我的，作为哥谭的国王和女王我们会建立最强的血族帝国……”

卡尔正在天空飞翔，他赶往布鲁斯最后一次出现的仓库，根据迪克所言，布鲁斯最后就是消失在这里，但是现场被人为破坏殆尽，迪克他们查了好久也没有发现什么线索，所以迪克拜托拥有x视线的超人勘察一下，也许能发现什么新情况也说不定。

正在天空中飞行的卡尔，突然停下了飞翔，他停留在空中，疑惑的倾听了一阵，在他的超级听力里，他听见很远的地方传来一阵不同寻常的打斗声，其中混杂着人的声音，野兽的吼叫和各种碰撞声，突然卡尔脸色一变，猛地冲那个方向冲去。

在一处破败的位于墓地的尽头的教堂，本来那里是人们告诫亡者的地方，却从来很少有人问津，一扇仿佛一碰就碎的门扉阻挡不了其他人的入侵，在教堂的地下一个黑漆漆的洞口从里面传来可怕的嘶吼和惊叫声。

漆黑的洞口下，越往下越宽阔，最底下是一个如同皇家歌剧院一样宽阔的大厅，一群人正在厮杀。

准确的说，是七八个上半身长着狼一样面孔，肌肉膨起，双手如利爪一样的半人半狼的生物在围攻一个人，那个人穿着带着蝙蝠标志性的黑色紧身衣，黑色的斗篷如同蝙蝠的翅膀一样张开，如同护盾一样保护着他的身体，黑漆漆带着尖耳朵的头盔掩盖住他的面容，只露出一个方正的下巴显得格外惨白。

一个狼人怒吼着扑了过去，打算用他的利爪撕开面前的人，但是蝙蝠侠带着护甲的手轻易就抓住了对方的脖子，以不同寻常的力度将那个狼人举过头顶，接着一声嘶吼声中，蝙蝠侠将手中的狼人撕扯成了两半。

看到同类被杀，其他的狼人发出一阵此起彼伏的吼叫，狼人以人类无法比拟的速度，用比钢铁更锋利的利爪刺穿蝙蝠侠的身体。

然而并没有人们想象中血浸当场的情景，蝙蝠侠的身体一瞬间突然分解成无数漆黑的蝙蝠，四散而去，接着在狼人的身后重新汇聚成一个人形。

一记重拳，蝙蝠侠的拳头刺穿了狼人的身体，撤回来的时候，手上攥着一个血淋淋的心脏，这一幕让围攻他的狼人感到十分的恐惧，忍不住连连后退，在强者的力量前，他们不得不臣服。

剩下的狼人用愤恨的目光盯着他，喉咙里发出不甘的呜呜低鸣，面对强者，兽人有野兽一样的直觉，其中一个仰天长啸一声，其余的狼人纵身向后往身后的黑影里逃去。

蝙蝠侠没有去追那些落败者，而是盯着沾满鲜血的手，一瞬间他的双眸变成了通红的颜色，苍白的嘴角不停的抽搐，裂开的缝隙里，可以看见一只尖利的獠牙正慢慢伸出。

他低下头仿佛被花香吸引的蜜蜂一样，缓缓靠近沾满鲜血的双手，然后慢慢的伸出舌头……

突然，蝙蝠侠嘶吼了一声，他一拳头砸向了地面，接着他痛苦的抱着头，拼命的抵抗着自己身体里嗜血的冲动，他脱下自己沾血的手套将它远远丢开，然后一口咬上自己的手掌，吮吸着自己手上流下的鲜血来缓解自己嗜血的欲望。

“布鲁斯，是你吗？！”伴随着一声急切的呼喊声，一个人如同炮弹一样砸穿了洞穴顶部，超人从天上落下，鲜红的披风在风中飞舞：“布鲁斯，是你吧，我听见了你的声音……”

超人急切的转头寻找自己的目标，当他看见站在不远处穿着黑色的制服的人时，还没来得及微笑身体就一下子僵住了。

面前的人毫无疑问就是布鲁斯，超人认得那健美的身躯，那苍白的下巴，和高大的身姿，但是唯独卡尔没有听见布鲁斯那一贯稳健的心跳声，那坚强有力代表生命力的心跳声消失的无影无踪，在他面前是一个没有心跳声的蝙蝠侠！


	5. 第五章 超人的布鲁斯

卡尔觉得自己的心仿佛从高空坠下，找到布鲁斯的那一刻，他的心高兴的仿佛飞上天空想要拥抱温暖的太阳，而下一秒却被重重的摔在了地上，在剧痛中四分五裂。

地球上任何生灵的声音都无法逃过卡尔的耳朵，那些一声声稳定的心跳声是生命的波动，是活着的证明，而失去心跳意味着生物失去一切。

卡尔觉得一阵眩晕，他几乎站不稳，脑子里闪过很多的可能，是黑灯？是小丑的毒气，亦或者面前的人是披着蝙蝠侠外衣的机器人？不，不，不，卡尔内心疯狂的大叫，布鲁斯绝不会死！

此时的蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯因为渴血症发作已经陷入了混乱，大脑一直在喧闹，全身的细胞都叫嚷着要鲜血，因为刚刚厮杀完，身体出于极度亢奋状态，使得他渴血症更加严重。

他耳朵在轰鸣，眼睛也变的模糊，他看不清眼前的事物，一切都像浸泡在水雾中，只能看清一个模糊的轮廓和仿佛破碎的世界，和本能对抗是非常痛苦的一件事，纵然意志力强大如钢铁般的蝙蝠侠，也因为身体衰弱变的越来越难以抵抗。

蝙蝠侠痛苦的呻吟声唤醒了惊呆的卡尔，虽然不明白为何蝙蝠侠的心跳声没有了，但是面前这个备受折磨的人无疑还是布鲁斯。

看着这样的布鲁斯超人只觉得心疼，仿佛自己的钢铁之躯被人撕开了一样，他以最快的速度冲过去，小心的如同拥抱玻璃人一般将一身漆黑的蝙蝠侠揽进怀里，像安慰受惊的孩子一样轻轻抚摸着他的背。

感受到手下的人的身躯，卡尔紧绷的神经放松了下来：“布鲁斯，没事了，没事了，我们回去。”联盟里加上孤寂堡垒外星科技和超现代医学总能帮助他的布鲁斯的。布鲁斯还在，自己找到他了，这比什么都好，比什么都重要。

什么人靠近了自己？蝙蝠侠无法集中精神，他眼睛失去了聚焦什么也看不清，只觉得在漆黑一片中，一个明亮温暖如同太阳一样的影子站在面前。

然后自己突然被揽进一个温暖的怀抱，让他本来好像冻僵的手脚又开始有了知觉，一时间浑身因嗜血欲望而疯狂的细胞似乎也安静了下来，布鲁斯放松了身体，安心的靠着那宽阔的胸膛，吸取那人身上温暖的味道。

蝙蝠侠昏昏沉沉的脑袋想不起谁在自己耳边一遍遍温柔的呼唤着自己，但是莫名的安心感让他放松了下来，没有挣扎蝙蝠侠任由那个人将自己轻轻抱起来。

“哦，该死……”一个黑色的蝙蝠飞了进来，看见抱着蝙蝠侠准备离开的超人不由得心里诅咒了一声，蝙蝠躲在大厅黑暗的阴影里化身成一个老人。

血族的大祭司在蝙蝠侠击败狼人后准备对蝙蝠侠进行回收，但是却看见他们的黑骑士被超人拥抱在怀里，看样子还打算打包带走。

大祭司对这个吸收太阳能的外星人简直深恶痛绝，超人对他们而言就像散发毒药的病原体，是比狼人更可恨的存在，而此时这个浑身冒着太阳光臭味的外星人还打算诱拐他们亲王的后裔？

“杀了他！”大祭司飞快的蠕动着嘴唇念了控制蝙蝠侠的咒语，如同蚊喃一样的声音却逃不过超级听力，超人猛地抬头看向大祭司的方向，而超人怀里的蝙蝠侠眼里突然红光大胜，接着以闪电般的速度，用锋利的手指向超人的喉咙戳去。

超人大吃一惊，偏头躲过那尖利的指甲，蝙蝠侠的手指擦过超人的喉咙在上面留下一道浅浅的划痕，而蝙蝠侠的另一只手马上握拳重重的击在超人胸口上。

如果是平时的布鲁斯，指甲也好，拳头也好，凡人之躯根本不会对超人造成伤害，而这一拳却远远超出了人类的范畴，超人不得不松开手，整个人飞了出去，在撞塌了一根石柱后被掩埋在废墟下。

蝙蝠侠从超人怀里挣脱出来，稳稳的落在地上，他的眼神变得空洞而冷酷，超人将压在身上的石块掀开，嘴角挂着一丝鲜血，难以置信的看着蝙蝠侠：“布鲁斯？”

如同野兽一样咆哮一声，蝙蝠侠以非人的速度冲了过来，伸手为爪，对着超人的胸口掏去。

“布鲁斯！”超人纵身飞起，躲开了这凶猛的一击，蝙蝠侠的手指直直插进他身后的墙壁，简直如同钢钻一样。

这不是平时的布鲁斯，超人看着有着非人力气和速度的蝙蝠侠，是谁？对他的布鲁斯做了什么？

一种无法言喻的愤怒充满了超人全身，他猛地抬头却没有看冲着他过来的蝙蝠侠，而是冲到他刚刚耳朵捕捉到一声古怪声音的地方，从一根石柱后面揪出一个矮小秃顶的老头。

“你是谁？对布鲁斯做了什么？!”超人愤怒的将老人提到空中，他漂浮起来以躲开蝙蝠侠的攻击，但是蝙蝠侠纵身在一根石柱上用脚一点，整个人借力跳到了他们面前，伸手直取超人的咽喉，超人不得不反击，一脚踹在布鲁斯的腰上，将他踹到了地面上，激起一片尘土飞扬。

“呵呵……”一阵诡异的笑声中，超人觉得手里一轻，刚刚还提在手里的老头居然变成了一堆蝙蝠拍着翅膀从自己手里逃脱了。

“这是……魔法？”超人吃惊的看着那堆蝙蝠重新聚集起来又组合成那个矮小的老人，老人看着超人露出一个邪恶的笑容，然后一张嘴。

超人捂着耳朵痛苦的落在地上，超声波带来的迫害，对拥有超级听力的超人来说比其他人更强了千万倍，他感觉脑子在膨胀，耳膜剧痛，一股鲜血从他的耳朵里流了出来。

蝙蝠侠面无表情的走到跪地的超人身后，然后用手指对着他的背抓了下去，钢铁之躯没有像狼人一样轻易被刺透，但是蝙蝠侠手指的前端还是插入了超人背部，卡尔不由得闷哼了一声，红色的鲜血从伤口涌出，带着太阳神圣之力的血液，染红了蝙蝠侠的手指。

“唔……”仿佛被烫伤了一样，蝙蝠侠痛苦的呻吟了一声，猛地抽回了自己的手指，一瞬间，他本来苍白毫无血色的手指尖居然泛起一丝粉色，他迷茫的双眼有一瞬间回复了清明，他看着跪在他面前的人喃喃道：“超人？”

糟糕！大祭司心里大喊不妙，但是他刚刚想念咒语再次控制蝙蝠侠时，跪着的超人却抬起头，两眼中鲜红的热射线一下子击中了大祭司的胸口，在尖声狂叫中，大祭司化成了一堆灰烬。

“布鲁斯，布鲁斯……”超人喘息着对蝙蝠侠伸出手去，想要抓住面前的人，但是突然间一股黑色的雾气从被砸穿的大厅顶部席卷而下，将蝙蝠侠包裹了起来。

“找到我。”在被黑雾包裹的时候，蝙蝠侠挣扎着伸出手奋力想拉住卡尔，而黑雾却牵扯他不停的往后退，卡尔伸出手却只触碰到蝙蝠侠的指尖：“找到我，在我失控前，杀了我……”蝙蝠侠低吼着留下最后一句话就被黑雾吞噬，超人对着黑雾扑了过去，却扑了个空，黑雾和蝙蝠侠一起消失在了原地，再也无迹可寻……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新年快乐啊，各位，看文还愉快吗？第一次来这里，新手一枚，请多多关照！


	6. 第六章 婚礼前奏

不，不，不要走……”超人眼睁睁的看着蝙蝠侠消失在自己眼前，得而复失的失落感，让他感到痛苦和愤怒贯穿了全身，超人一拳砸向地面大吼着蝙蝠侠的名字：“布鲁斯！”。

被那种带着万千雷霆般力量的拳头袭击的地面不堪重负，地上顿时陷落了一个大坑，破碎的痕迹如同蛛网一样像四周裂开，整个地下大厅顿时分崩离析，在巨大的轰鸣声中坍塌了下来，教堂周围引起了一场小规模的地震，路过的行人被吓的纷纷逃避。

坍塌的地面将地下大厅掩埋了起来，然而一个红色的身影如同利剑一样劈开地面冲向天空，超人怒火中烧的冲上天空，不管是谁带走的布鲁斯，就算将哥谭每一寸土地都翻个底朝天，超人发誓也要把他找出来。

就仿佛在回应超人的内心，哥谭上空黑云开始聚集，然后一道道刺目的闪电在天空划过，巨大的雷声响起，超人的面前突然出现了一个巨大的黑色旋涡，一下子将超人吸了进去。

进入旋涡中，超人看见了一副奇异的景象，脚下哥谭市已经消失不见了，只剩下一片漆黑的宇宙，正前方，一个长相如同圣经里描述的小鬼一样的家伙正蹲在一根装饰着头骨石柱上，他浑身漆黑，长着蝙蝠一样的耳朵，脊椎上带着凸起的长刺，手边还放着一把古老样式的剑。

“你是谁？是你带走的蝙蝠侠吗？”卡尔对着面前的生物质问道，那个怪物粗嘎的声音如同用指甲刮过玻璃一样刺耳：“不，不是我，事实上我是想帮助你的……”

“你？帮助我……”卡尔皱着眉怀疑的看着这个非人的生物，那个浑身都散发邪恶味道的小鬼说道：“没错，我是来帮助你夺回蝙蝠侠的。”

“理由？”超人绝不会相信面前浑身散发着不祥味道的小鬼有什么好心：“你是什么人？”

“我是哥谭，我就是哥谭市本身。”小鬼没有眼帘的大眼睛盯着超人：“你已经来过很多次了，但这是你第一次见到我真实的面容吧。”

“你说你是哥谭，这个城市？”超人大吃一惊，难以置信的问道。

“没错，”哥谭看着超人咧开嘴笑了起来：“这没什么好吃惊的，对于没有魔力的人来说，哥谭只是人类打造的钢筋混凝土的建筑群，但是……”

哥谭说着张开手，顿时这片漆黑的宇宙开始幻化，超人看见哥谭市出现在自己脚下，仿佛一个巨大的全息图像在旋转，各种建筑物，路上的来来往往的行人都在身边穿梭，甚至穿过他的身体。

“城市汇集了千千万万的人，而这些人的意识经过长年累月的堆积就会幻化成一个城市的灵魂，每个城市都有一个灵魂在回应这里生活的人，更不用说哥谭本身是最古老的城市之一。”

一瞬间，哥谭许许多多的信息如同河流一样汇集在超人和哥谭身边，人们的低语声，街上交通工具的行走声，还有许许多多掩藏在城市之下的声音，如同一曲宏大的交响乐在身边演奏。

“这座城市，不管好的还是坏的都是属于我的东西，”哥谭在城市的音响洪流中说道：“尤其是蝙蝠侠，他是我亲手挑选，亲自塑造的，保证这个城市平衡的免疫系统，不光是布鲁斯.韦恩，事实上蝙蝠侠已经传承了几代人，他们基本上都是出自韦恩家族……”

“你为了要一个免疫系统就剥夺了他的一切？”超人对此无比的愤怒，从他了解到布鲁斯的过往时，他就一直在为布鲁斯难过，才八岁就变成孤身一人的布鲁斯，吃了多少非人的苦楚，心灵更是破碎的无法复原，逼的他不得不强化自己的凡人之躯，用他的血肉交换来守护着这座腐朽的城市。

而超人对于蝙蝠侠的心灵创伤一直束手无策，他小心翼翼的接触蝙蝠侠，想走进蝙蝠侠的内心，去温暖他，治愈他，却生怕伤了他又怕失去他，为此他一直踌躇未决，止步不前，只能这样将爱意隐藏在心底，假装无视自己真实的感情，不敢跨越那道名为友情的门槛。

“这你就错了，”哥谭对此毫无愧疚之情：“并非为了哥谭而创造了蝙蝠侠，而是因为蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯.韦恩才能出生，因为他注定要成为蝙蝠侠，所以才能出生在韦恩家族，就如同不管在那个宇宙的哥谭，韦恩夫妇注定要死亡无法改变一样，这是宇宙的法则，任何力量也无法改变。”

“但是现在有人想破坏这个平衡。”哥谭不想在蝙蝠侠的出生上多谈，而是选择直奔主题，他一抬手，虚空里出现了一个女人的身影。

“薇薇.布鲁赫，她是血族十三族秘隐同盟布鲁赫族的旁系家族首领，也就是人们口中传说的吸血鬼亲王”哥谭向超人说道：“布鲁赫本来就是极其爱战的种族，因为他们弑杀好战，所以对于其他十三族来说也是个麻烦的存在，不受人待见。”

“哥谭因为次序混乱，龙蛇混杂，一直以来都非常受黑暗生物的青睐，狼人，吸血鬼，巫师，不管哪个非人存在，只要他们遵守规矩，我不在乎他们来哥谭定居”

哥谭说道这里语气里带上了厌恶的情绪“但是，现在哪个薇薇野心有些过于膨胀了，她不满足隐藏在黑暗中偷偷猎食，她打算将哥谭变成布鲁赫家族的新根据地，为此她开始大规模的清理哥谭非人的行动”

“但是仅凭血族的力量，薇薇很难对付数量那么多的非人存在，尤其她只是布鲁赫家族旁系，布鲁赫的本家不会出手帮助她，所以为了尽早占领哥谭，她想要一个强大的，无人可比拟的战士……”

“她想要蝙蝠侠……”超人终于明白事情的始末了，蝙蝠侠是哥谭最强大的战士，是哥谭的黑夜骑士，无人可以匹敌，只要蝙蝠侠想，哥谭随时可以变成蝙蝠侠的东西，只是多年来蝙蝠侠给自己定下的准则让他从来没有将哥谭变成自己一个人的天下。

“蝙蝠侠一直没有屈服，”哥谭说着站起身来走到超人面前：“他始终在抵抗着转化，但是你今晚一插手，还杀了薇薇的大祭司，恐怕逼的薇薇要狗急跳墙了……”

“她要干什么？！”超人直直盯着哥谭问道。

“强行转化。”哥谭厌恶的啧了一声：“血族一般转化都是自然完成的，这样成为的吸血鬼才能保持自己的意识，但是强行转化的吸血鬼会变成无感情和自我意识的傀儡，本来薇薇是希望蝙蝠侠自然转化成为自己的后裔，但是现在她等不了了，所以我才不得不在你面前现身……”

“一个婚礼。”哥谭盯着超人说道：“薇薇会和蝙蝠侠举办一个婚礼，然后在该隐的面前宣誓永远结合，最后薇薇会取出蝙蝠侠的心脏，将自己的血液全部和蝙蝠侠交换，这样蝙蝠侠会失去一切自我，然后变成一个没有感情，受薇薇一个人摆布的傀儡……”

“我不会让她得逞的。”超人斩钉截铁的说道，他直视着哥谭的眼睛，如同誓言一样说道：“我会将蝙蝠侠带回来，谁也别想带走他！那个该死的婚礼，什么时候举行？”

“恐怕就在今晚。”哥谭说着打了个响指：“薇薇等不及了，她生怕夜长梦多。”

“送我过去，”卡尔不容置疑的对哥谭说道：“既然哥谭的一切都是你的，那么你肯定能送我去蝙蝠侠身边，我去阻止这个婚礼，无论如何也不会让她得逞。”

“你确定？”哥谭指着超人身上还没愈合的伤口：“对你我多少还是了解，你对魔法无法抵抗，而且薇薇所处的地方完全隔离阳光，也就是说你无法补充能量，而吸血鬼，是可以伤到你的……”

“现在，马上，送我过去！”超人一字一顿愤怒的对哥谭吼道：“就是死，吸血鬼也休想得到蝙蝠侠！任何人都别想沾污他的心灵，我绝不容许……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 超人怒了，下集去灭吸血鬼全族……
> 
> 吸血鬼百科；
> 
> 血缘与血族编辑
> 
> 该隐是公认的第一代吸血鬼，但被后世的血族们视为真正的血族之祖的是该隐的第三代子嗣。据说第三代的血族共有十三位，他们被后人称为「上古耆宿」（Antediluvian），后世的十三个吸血鬼氏族就是从他们这一代繁衍而来的。「上古耆宿」之后的每一代吸血鬼都经由血缘继承了自己祖先的特性（Trait），同时也继承了该氏族特有的弱点（Flaw）。
> 
> 血缘对血族而言非常重要。虽然血族被视为「遭到天谴的人」，但他们仍然非常重视他们的血统，因为血族的身份和荣誉不仅取决于世代，也来自于氏族。通常拥有显赫家世的吸血鬼即便能力较低也仍会受到少许尊重。
> 
> 氏族编辑
> 
> 血族十三氏族徽章
> 
> 现在已知的吸血鬼氏族共有十三支，各源于一位第三代吸血鬼。自古嫡传的十三支氏族加上后来由人类魔法师新崛起的一支氏族，共十四支！  
> 这十四个氏族分别是：
> 
> 『氏族之间因为哲学观相同也有互相联合而成同盟的，称为「党派」，目前最主要的两大党派为秘隐同盟与魔宴同盟。』
> 
> 秘隐同盟（Camarilla，密党，即“卡玛利拉”）：Brujah布鲁赫族、Gangrel冈格罗族、Malkavian迈卡维族、Nosferatu诺菲勒族、Toreador托瑞多族、Tremere辛摩尔族、Ventrue梵卓族
> 
> 魔宴同盟（Sabbat，魔党，即“撒巴特”）：Lasombra勒森巴族、Tzimisce茨密西族
> 
> 独立氏族（中立党）：Assamite阿萨迈族、Followers of Set羲太族、Giovanni乔凡尼族、Ravnos雷夫诺族
> 
> 灭亡氏族：cappadocians卡帕多西亚族
> 
> 以上出自百度百科，借用一下设定


	7. 番外 1  一则秘密的私人日记

超人某日的日记，摘录于孤寂堡垒绝密档案：

人们总说我是人间之神，他们夸大了我的神性，其实我的内心一直知道，我只是披着神力躯壳的凡人，世人刻意忽略我凡人的脆弱，对我超凡的能力总是带着不讲理的嫉妒，羡慕和畏惧……

无形中当我回首，却发现自己身边没有一个可以将我完整对待的人，对农场的养父母而言，我是克拉克，超人不过是意外的身份，他们可以接受自己的儿子与众不同，但对他们而言我只是克拉克，氪星什么的离他们太远，他们接受却不能理解。

对露易丝而言，我是奇迹，她是个追求梦幻的女孩，所以在她眼里我是超人，是神话和梦幻的具体，克拉克不过是行走世界便利的伪装，在知道克拉克和超人本是同一个人前，她从来没有正眼看过卡萨斯农场的笨小伙一眼。

每个人都将我分割成了两半，超人一半，克拉克一半，超人是无所不能的守护神，克拉克则是人畜无害的老好人。

我曾经无奈的接受这一切，在父母面前做克拉克，在露易丝面前做超人，一个不完整的氪星人或者一个不完整的地球人。

直到有一天，我降落在哥谭的屋顶上，去拜访那个传说中的‘怪物’哥谭的蝙蝠侠，他是比超人更神秘的存在，甚至连哥谭人本身都当他只是一个传说。

“滚出我的哥谭！”当我遇见那个黑漆漆，打扮的如同万圣节的人时，他对我超人的身份不屑一顾，哪怕我展现了我的力量，他也无所畏惧的看着我，甚至反过来威胁我他在一个人身上装了炸弹，我不合作他就引爆。

这让我很愤怒，什么样的人才能这样将其他人的生命轻描淡写的不当一回事，那个时候我觉得我讨厌他，一辈子也不会和他合得来。

但是我错了，和他一起解决了案件后，我才知道那个所谓的人质，其实就是他自己，他用自己的性命威胁我，连我也不禁为此而动容，真不知道该说他伟大还是疯狂，或者两者皆有？

我一次次的跑去哥谭看他，总是对自己说因为蝙蝠侠是很危险的人物，我要监视他，他知道但是不在乎，甚至无视我的存在，而我却越来越被他所吸引。

第一次，第一次我遇上一个和我处境如此相似的人，白天他是长袖善舞被宠坏的纨绔子弟，哥谭宝贝，如花蝴蝶一样穿梭在各种名流淑女中谈笑风生，那钢蓝如同孩童一样纯真的眼睛，仿佛不知人间疾苦。

而晚上，他是蝙蝠侠，用面具披风将自己隐藏起来，一个冷血无情打击罪犯的义警，被人惧怕，被人非议，比起感激，他受到的责难更多，可是他无视那些人的闲言碎语，和刻意中伤，也不需要他人的感恩戴德，只是数十年如一日的坚持他的本心。

而他和我却又如此的不同，我有爱我的父母，有追捧我的粉丝，甚至爱恋我另一半身份的女友，我在阳光和赞美中生活，而他只有长伴左右的恐惧，怨恨，孤独和无尽的黑夜。

他以哥谭宝贝的身份大手笔买下星球日报，然后挑衅的看着我，我明白他的意思，我看过他面具后的身份，同样他也将我摸了个底朝天，我们之间谁也威胁不到谁，这种有些孩子气的不服输的博弈让我有些发笑，他知道，明明我看他一眼，他就能变成灰烬，可是他就这样无所畏惧的看着我，倔强的不肯在我面前低头。

我突然醒悟了，对布鲁斯而言，我是克拉克也是超人，而对克拉克而言，布鲁斯也是蝙蝠侠，我们彼此坦诚，无需隐瞒，全然接受了对方全部的存在。

他是最懂我的人，他是最理解我的人，因为有他我才第一次感觉自己完整了，再也不孤单，他是独一无二的，我爱的人。哪怕他对我的感情并非爱情，哪怕他只当我是朋友，我也依旧爱着这个人。

我不惧怕洪水猛兽，我也敢直面死亡的威胁，但是我知道我最怕什么，我怕失去那个我深爱的人，我怕我再次变成孤身一个人，我怕我再次割裂开来，一个人生活在这个世界上很寒冷，那是即使炙热的阳光也无法驱散的彻入骨髓的寒冷。

拉奥在上，这是你最后的遗民忠心祈求的唯一心愿，请保护我的爱人，让他长伴我左右，每时每刻，如同我爱他的每个瞬间……

卡尔.艾尔/克拉克.肯特


	9. 第七章 婚礼变奏曲

在漆黑的宫殿里，蝙蝠侠正面无表情的任由几个侍女摆布，黑色的轻薄紧身战衣，如同第二层皮肤一样贴在他身上，将他完美的腰身展现出来，胸口是一个暗红的蝙蝠标志。

侍女小心的为他戴上带有黑色尖刺金属铠甲手套，腰上是有布鲁赫家族徽章的金色腰带，脚上踏着一双黑色的皮质长靴，两个侍女举着一件如蝠翼般的拖地披风仔细的为他穿戴上，然后小心的整理好他的发型。

这身打扮一点不像一个即将步入婚姻殿堂的新郎，反而像一个随时会听见号角而出征的战士，英姿飒爽，威武俊朗，薇薇拖着一身坠地的黑色婚纱进来就看见布鲁斯的样子，不由得眯起眼睛笑了起来。

薇薇身上的裸肩黑色婚纱，带着长长的坠地下摆，上面星星点点的点缀着很多碎钻，仿佛无数的星辰在上面，映衬的她裸露出来的肩膀和半个胸部更加洁白。

她走到蝙蝠侠身前，用手抚摸过他俊朗的眼眉，刚毅的下巴，无视蝙蝠侠空洞的眼神，薇薇亲手接过旁边侍女手上托盘里一个小小的银色桂冠将它亲手压在蝙蝠侠棕黑的头发上。

“来吧，亲爱的。”薇薇将戴着长长的蕾丝手套的手伸向蝙蝠侠，任由他木然的托住自己的手：“牵着我的手，从今夜开始你将永远成为黑夜的子民……”

穿过长长的走廊，推开一扇华丽的大门，在金色的大厅里，灯火辉煌，仿佛穿越时空回到了中世纪，大厅里，带着金色面具身穿中世纪礼服的男男女女在轻歌曼舞，精美的刺绣，繁复的蕾丝，膨大的裙摆，华丽的珠宝，让人得以窥见昔日凡尔赛宫奢华糜烂的一夜。

所有人突然整齐的分开两边，他们低下身子，恭敬的看着薇薇和黑骑士沿着正中红色的地毯步向前方的祭台。

祭台前站着一个穿着祭祀黑袍的老者，他枯瘦的手里捧着一个金色的盒子，里面放着一把镶嵌着各色宝石的金色匕首。

薇薇牵着蝙蝠侠走到祭台前，然后伸手从盒子里取出那把匕首：“从今往后，你的心脏永远属于我。”薇薇温柔的说着，几乎是含情脉脉的看着对面木然的男人，同时一只手按住蝙蝠侠胸口的位置，高高举起手里的匕首。

“你敢？！”一声怒吼，只见大厅的上空突然出现一个黑色的旋涡，一个鲜红的人影从里面飞了出来，他一出来，两只眼睛里就冒出一道红光直对薇薇而去，薇薇惊叫一声连忙躲闪，手里的匕首被直接打飞了出去。

大厅里一阵嘈杂的喧哗，所有那些身着华服的宾客突然都长大了嘴巴，嘴巴裂开到非人的程度，里面尖利的獠牙清晰可见，一双双手，指甲瞬间暴涨都变成凶器。

一阵拍打翅膀的声音，几个宾客瞬间变成了成群的蝙蝠对着超人飞去，几百，几千只黑色的吸血蝙蝠，他们一拥而上，瞬间将超人掩埋了起来，啃咬的声音不绝于耳。

“滚开！”鲜红的热射线从蝙蝠潮里射了出来，那如阳光一样的热射线所到之处，黑色的蝙蝠就像纸片一样燃烧起来，如同下雨一样黑色的黑灰不断落下，超人一瞬间烧光了包裹他的几千黑色蝙蝠，下面那些张牙舞爪的吸血鬼愤怒的对他发出一阵阵不似人的吼叫。

“没用的，你们伤不了我……”超人从空中下来冷冷的说道，刚刚那次攻击根本没有给他身上留下一点伤，对此薇薇倒是满不在乎的轻笑了一声：“当然，区区下等的傀儡，不过是食用后的残渣自然伤不了你……”

“但是，如果是他呢？”薇薇话语刚落，站在她身边面无表情的蝙蝠侠突然冲了上来，带着黑色铠甲手套的拳头重重落在超人身上。

超人硬抗下蝙蝠侠非人力气的一击，身体向后滑去，脚下的地板被划出两道长长的凹槽。

“蝙蝠侠，住手！”超人好容易稳住身形看着面前的人喊道：“醒一醒，别被吸血鬼控制……”

“没用的。”薇薇单手叉着腰，倨傲的看着超人被蝙蝠侠凄厉的攻击冷笑道：“他体内有我的血，他只会听从我的命令，无论你说什么，他都听不见的。”

超人怒吼了一声，躲过了蝙蝠侠的攻击，直接对着薇薇冲过去，但是蝙蝠侠却抓住他的脚踝将他一下子砸向了墙壁，守护在一旁的下级吸血鬼乘机一拥而上，将超人团团围住，十几双手将超人死死抱住，即使是下级吸血鬼比不过亲王级的力量，力气也是凡人无法比拟的强大，超人被他们死死托住一时无法抽身。

薇薇勾起鲜红的嘴角，然后突然闪到超人跟前，闪电般的伸出两根带着长长指甲的手指一下子戳进了超人的双目中。

“呀啊啊啊……”超人的惨叫一时响彻大厅“这下，你的热射线就用不到了。”薇薇从超人的双眼中拔出自己的手指，心满意足的舔着上面的血。

超人抬起头，两眼下流下两道血痕，他一张嘴一股旋风将牢牢抓住他的吸血鬼都甩了出去，薇薇大怒，一张嘴发出超声波的吼叫。

超人瘫倒在地上，眼里，耳朵里都是血，封闭的大厅里也照不到阳光，他的伤口无法愈合，感觉越来越虚弱，而周围的吸血鬼将他团团围住就等着薇薇一声令下将他撕个粉碎。

薇薇走到蝙蝠侠身边，伸手摸摸蝙蝠侠的下巴，残忍的一笑在蝙蝠侠耳边低语道：“去，亲手杀了他，把他的心脏掏出来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大超小虐一下，削弱一些大超的战斗力


	10. 第八章 回到人间

超人的双目里流下的血沿着他的脸颊滑落，在地上绽开一朵朵血花，模糊的视线里，一个黑漆漆的人影来到他面前，然后一只手掐住了自己的喉咙将自己从地上提了起来。

耳朵听不清，眼睛也看不清，但是超人还是知道面前的人是谁，他们彼此熟悉到一靠近就可以感受到对方。

“布鲁斯……”超人用沾满自己血的手艰难的伸向对方，手指抚摸着触碰对方，那方正的下巴，棱角分明的脸，还有那柔软的双唇，依然是自己熟悉的模样，却冰冷的没有一丝温度。

“对不起，布鲁斯……”超人感觉到掐着自己喉咙的手渐渐收紧，哥谭早就警告过他，对于魔抗为零还受过伤却不能补充阳光的他，这里无疑是龙潭虎穴，但是超人还是义无反顾的冲了过来。

他并不怨恨布鲁斯受到控制伤害他，甚至要杀他，只是对于自己的无力，超人感到愤怒和悲伤，布鲁斯杀掉他后就会落入那个女妖的手里，从此再也不能为人，而自己却对此无能为力。

“杀，杀，杀……”周围的血族群情激奋，他们亢奋的高呼着，等着他们的黑骑士为这场黑色婚礼献祭这个太阳之子，薇薇带着胜利者的微笑，倨傲的看着掐着超人脖子的蝙蝠侠轻启朱唇：“动手！”

在一片妖魔鬼怪的嘶吼声中，布鲁斯木然的眼睛突然颤抖了一下，本来毫无神采的目光闪过一丝亮光，他突然闪电般的一把抓住身旁靠的很近的一个血族，然后将他对着血族的人群丢了过去。

突如其来的转变让周围的血族一愣，然后他们看见他们的黑骑士就像觉醒的雄狮一样咆哮了一声，将超人揽进自己怀里，然后对着前方笔直的冲了过去，几个反应快的血族想拦下他们，却被黑骑士的铁拳砸在头上，几乎一拳一个砸烂了他们的头。

“抓住他们！”薇薇在回过神来，气急败坏的怒吼道，几个血族大叫着变成无数黑色吸血蝙蝠对着他们的黑骑士冲了过去。

“该死的氪星人……”薇薇眼看着黑色的吸血蝙蝠群将两个人掩埋，她伸出手掌心里冒出一团黑色的火焰，然后对着蝙蝠包裹的两个人丢去。

燃烧的吸血蝙蝠发出一阵刺耳的吱吱惨叫化成了一堆灰烬，火焰过后残留的蝙蝠灰烬下，薇薇看见蝙蝠侠将超人压在身下，用自己的全身护着那个氪星人，而蝙蝠侠身上的斗篷已经完全烧毁，铠甲也被黑色火焰毁了大半，裸露出的背部发出刺鼻的烧焦味道。

“你居然护着他？！”薇薇难以置信的大叫起来：“你居然用自己的身体保护他？！”

从未有过的挫败感几乎让薇薇发狂，她的大祭司被这个该死的氪星人杀了，而她的黑暗骑士居然摆脱了她的控制不说，还用自己的血肉之躯去保护她的敌人？

薇薇的脸开始极度扭曲，本来国色天香的一张面孔，瞬间变成狰狞的鬼脸，血红的眼睛和长大嘴巴里冒出的獠牙宛如地狱里的恶鬼，薇薇大张嘴怒吼了一声，伸出尖利的指甲从高台上飞了下来，对着蝙蝠侠和超人冲去，既然蝙蝠侠不能控制住，那么至少她要亲手撕碎超人。

周围的血族也像得到号令一样，冲上来，拉住蝙蝠侠的手脚，想将把超人护在怀里的蝙蝠侠和超人分开，但是蝙蝠侠的铁腕死死护着怀里的人，一时难以将两个人分开。

就在薇薇快扑到蝙蝠侠身前时，一个巨大的光球突然出现在大厅里，蝙蝠车以雷霆之势从光球里冲了出来，将挡在前面的几个吸血鬼直接卷入了车轮底下，狠狠的碾压了过去，车轮下黑红的血液四散夹杂着吸血鬼的惨叫。

在尖利的刹车声中，蝙蝠车一个漂亮的漂移挡住扑向蝙蝠侠的薇薇面前，将蝙蝠侠和超人护在了车后，随即车窗打开，一梭子弹直接冲着吸血鬼大军而去，被子弹打中的吸血鬼惨叫着化成了一堆灰烬。

“这，是银弹？！”变成怪物的薇薇也大惊失色，她连忙纵身往后一跃，几颗子弹堪堪擦着她的头发过去，但是周围的吸血鬼就没那么好运了，枪声和吸血鬼的惨叫声不绝于耳。

“超人，你们没事吧？”夜翼迪克打开蝙蝠车的车门转头看向他们欣喜的大叫起来：“老天，布鲁斯，真的是你？！”

“迪克，杰森？”超人勉强站起身，搀扶起蝙蝠侠，小心的避开他背后的伤口，将他放进车后座里：“你们怎么来的？”

“我发现托比那具尸体里的血液太过稀少，而且在他的脖子上还有两个类似尖牙咬过的洞口。”迪克关上车门后，迅速猛打方向，甩开几个扑倒引擎盖上的吸血鬼：“总而言之，根据尸体上的线索，我们推断出这是非人类干的，我们去找了扎塔娜，感谢上帝，我们这里还有个专家，她和命运博士帮我们开了个通道……”

“回去再慢慢讲故事成吗？”杰森换上最后一个弹夹气势汹汹的吼道：“子弹快没了，既然找到老头子了，马上撤退……”

“就这么点子弹？！”迪克不屑的嘁了一下，杰森气的破口大骂：“你当这玩意是居家必备产品吗？谁特么的没事干给子弹镶银的，短时间内还要救布鲁斯，这些银弹都是我赶制出来的……”

迪克按住耳边的通讯器呼叫命运博士给他们打开通道，当蝙蝠车冲进连接异空间的光球里时，超人突然插话了：“博士，通道能敞开多久？！”

“最多三分钟。”命运博士在通讯器那一边说道。

“足够了，”超人对迪克说道：“你们赶紧带布鲁斯离开，守着通道口别让吸血鬼通过……”说着超人一把推开车门，从车里飞出去。

“他要干什么？”杰森扫射着最后的银弹，蝙蝠车从异空间出来的地方外面已经是哥谭一条普通的小巷，外面是清晨，天刚刚亮，行人还比较稀少，超人从通道飞出来直接对着天空冲去。

一分钟后，超人带着破音的呼啸声再次冲进了异空间“哇哦，”杰森将打光子弹的微冲扛在肩上，装模作样的抖了一下：“氪星人终于爆发了吗？”

即使站在通道外，迪克和杰森也能看见通道的那一头红色的热射线的闪光，和里面惨不忍睹的尖叫声，在通道的光芒越来越弱，眼看着通道即将关闭时，超人手里提着一个黑漆漆的女人从通道里冲了出来。

重重的将手里的人摔在地上，超人在空中喘着气，他脸上还残留着血渍，但是伤口看起来已经愈合的差不多了，刚刚他以最快的速度，以接近太阳的极限在太空里补充了能量，就马上冲回异空间，他不能留着这个祸害在哥谭，不能留着伤害蝙蝠侠的人在哥谭，他以一分钟的极限速度烧光了吸血鬼全族，并且将薇薇烧个半死后拖了出来。

薇薇曾经那娇艳的容颜如今变得惨不忍睹，她浑身散发着烧焦的恶臭，只能在地上如鹌鹑般发抖，卡尔靠近她时，她不由得发出一阵恐怖的尖叫，往小巷的阴影里躲去。

卡尔毫不怜香惜玉的一脚踏在薇薇背上，将她踩到地上的烂泥里：“说，怎么解除布鲁斯身上的血咒，将他变回人类？”

薇薇已经被吓的魂不附体了，她在人间之神的质问下，只能语无伦次的求饶，但是连一句完整的话都说不出来。

卡尔一手提起薇薇，然后冲着太阳飞去，越接近太阳，薇薇的惨叫声就越严重，她身上的烧伤更厉害了，几乎可以看见她冒出青烟来。

“回答我，怎么将布鲁斯变回人类！？”卡尔提着冒烟的薇薇一只手臂怒吼道：“再不说就将你丢到太阳里去。”

“没有方法……”知道在劫难逃的薇薇，却突然冷静了下来，她焦黑的面孔看着超人，然后露出白森森的牙齿惨然的一笑：“从来没有办法将吸血鬼变回人类，如果可以的话，我们就不必生生世世受到这种痛苦……”

说完薇薇突然用另一只手打断了卡尔抓住的她的手臂，在半空中，迎着冉冉升起的太阳，薇薇在尖叫声中变成了一团黑灰飘散到四面八方……

======================================


	11. 第九章 诀别

在北极一望无际的冰川上，孤寂堡垒如同它的名字独自屹立在冰川上，周身闪耀着银色的光辉，显得无比的神圣而清冷。

孤寂堡垒的生命舱里，蝙蝠侠静静的躺在里面，扎塔娜在他的边上，嘴里念着咒语，手上的魔法阵在蝙蝠侠身上旋转着闪耀着光芒，许久，扎塔娜放下手长叹一声，眼中带着难以言状的悲凄。

“怎么样？”迪克心里一沉，知道不会是好消息还是忍不住抱着一丝希望开口。

“我很抱歉，”扎塔娜眼角泛红，眼里含着泪花：“我无能为力。”

“最坏的情况是怎么？”卡尔站在生命舱旁边问道，他的语气生硬而冰冷，感觉像有把尖刀在自己五脏六腑中搅拌一样，痛到极致，超人觉得自己超级听力，超级视力都在丧失，甚至连温度都无法感觉到，整个人都麻木了。

“布鲁斯没有完全被转化，”扎塔娜闭了闭眼，狠下心说道：“所以他本质上还是个人类，可是他的心脏被开了一个洞已经停止工作很久了，一直以来是吸血鬼的血液在支撑他的身体，可是现在转化他的吸血鬼已经死了……”

“所以，”扎塔娜用手轻轻的抚摸着生命舱，隔着防护罩抚摸着布鲁斯的苍白的脸孔，虽然只是无果，但是扎塔娜心里一直爱着这个男人：“要不然想办法让布鲁斯彻底转化，要不然……”后面的话，扎塔娜没有说完，但是在场的人都懂。

迪克拳头握的紧紧的，他将最后希望的目光望向卡尔：“外星科技可以帮我们吗？”

“布鲁斯背上的烧伤和身体组织其他的伤都已经修复好了，”超人调出生命舱的数据，语气艰涩的如同含着一口砂石：“但是早已停止的心脏……”

“我去和提姆和达米安说……”良久迪克才用沙哑的声音说道：“哥谭和韦恩公司必须有人接管……”

“慢着，慢着，”一旁一直沉默不语在拼命擦拭机枪的杰森突然瞪着迪克说道：“你什么意思，哥谭和公司？你打算交代老头子的后事了怎么的，嗯？既然转化就行，为什么我们不呢？”

“你知道你在说什么吗？！”迪克冲上去一把揪起杰森的衣服领子怒吼道：“你知道你在说什么？转化是什么意思你不懂吗，把蝙蝠侠变成吸血鬼，吸食人血的怪物？你居然说得出口！？”

“这有什么关系！”杰森反手一拳砸在迪克脸上也吼道：“吸食人血而已，又不是让他去吃人，世界上那么多人，那么多医院，搞一点血液延续蝙蝠侠的生命怎么了？”

“蝙蝠侠死也不会答应的。”迪克擦掉嘴角流下的鲜血，然后冲过来给杰森一记肘击：“他宁可去死，也不愿意堕落成非人，失去他的灵魂。”

“所以呢？”杰森捂着自己腹部恶狠狠的瞪着迪克：“就因为老头子自尊心比天高，比命重要，我们就应该将他抬出去放太阳下火化了，然后风光大葬？”

杰森额头的青筋暴起，他愤怒的冲着迪克扬起拳头大喊道：“你到底明不明白？哥谭需要蝙蝠侠，不是我们，是布鲁斯韦恩，只有布鲁斯韦恩……”

“不光是哥谭，”眼看着对着落下的拳头，迪克连躲都没有躲，他定定的看着杰森声音颤抖：“不光是哥谭，我们也需要布鲁斯啊……”

杰森的拳头堪堪停在迪克眼前，迪克用哭泣般的声音喃喃重复到：“我们所有的人都需要布鲁斯，不是因为蝙蝠侠，而是因为他是布鲁斯，但是如果我们将他变成怪物，让他失去人心，痛苦的只会是布鲁斯，我们不能为了我们，这么自私的对他……”

杰森的拳头不住的发抖，却无论如何也没有再打下去，他重重的喘着气，然后颓废的放下手，将脸埋在双手的手心里双肩颤抖不已。

“我想和布鲁斯单独呆一会。”自始至终眼睛都没有离开生命舱的超人这时才转过头对着周围人说道。

扎塔娜擦去眼角的一滴泪点点头，将迪克和不情愿的杰森带走，空旷的大厅里，只剩下超人和躺在生命舱的布鲁斯。

超人按下一个按钮，生命舱打开，卡尔小心翼翼的伸手将布鲁斯抱在怀里，褪去了一身铠甲的蝙蝠侠身上穿着一件氪星人的长袍，胸口一个金色的S标志，超人将头埋在布鲁斯胸口那个标志上，隔着一层衣服，超人也能感受到布鲁斯坚实而宽阔的胸膛，可是却冰冷而沉静，破损的心脏无法发出坚强有力的声音，感受不到生命的脉动。

“克拉克……”一声轻声低语让卡尔回过神来，他抬起头就看见布鲁斯目光清澈的看着他，钢蓝色的眼睛里都是他的影子。

“布鲁斯……”超人没有松开手，反而伸手将布鲁斯的头抱在怀里，让他可以靠在自己的钢铁之躯上，这样强势的态度，蝙蝠侠以前是不喜欢的，但是现在布鲁斯却安静的靠着他，温顺的如同一只小猫。

“我还有多少时间？”布鲁斯平静的说道，吸血鬼的力量正在他的体内消失，他能感觉到意识越来越模糊。

“还有12个小时，”卡尔没有隐瞒，他手臂收紧了一点，好像这样就可以挽留住布鲁斯一样：“到明天清晨……”

“克拉克，我想回哥谭……”布鲁斯揪着超人的衣服说道。

“我去叫迪克……”

“不！”布鲁斯阻止超人，他反手搂住超人的脖子，在他耳边轻轻说道：“不要叫迪克，不要叫任何人，就我们两个人回去……”

超人点点头，他拦腰抱起布鲁斯，就这样带着他飞出堡垒飞出北极，两个人悄悄回到蝙蝠洞，谁也没惊动。

布鲁斯从超人怀里下来，走到蝙蝠洞巨大的电脑荧屏前，荧屏里‘蝙蝠侠’正在哥谭街头开着蝙蝠车追逐着几个骑摩托车的人，旁边的罗宾也骑着一辆摩托，两个人配合默契很快就将那几个人逼到了角落里。

“提姆干的不错。”蝙蝠侠看完视频后，欣慰的说道，他在计算机上留下了一行新的指令：“他和达米安配合的很好，看来哥谭交给他们是没问题的。”

卡尔看着布鲁斯将蝙蝠洞的指令全部修改，然后打开一个隐秘的抽匣，里面是一份公正好的遗嘱。

“你早就准备了这个？”卡尔苦涩的说道，布鲁斯微微一笑：“我总是有准备的。”

“要见见阿尔弗雷德吗？”听卡尔这么说布鲁斯眼里闪过一丝悲伤，但是却很坚定的摇摇头：“不了，除了让他悲伤没有任何意义。”

卡尔点点头，离开蝙蝠洞，超人抱着布鲁斯两个人来到哥谭最大的建筑物韦恩集团的大楼顶上。

哥谭夜晚的风有些大，超人的披风被风吹起来，像张开的羽翼一样包裹着两个人，超人低下头看着怀里的人，布鲁斯也正好转过头看向他，两个人目光交集，都从彼此眼中看见了自己的影子。

“布鲁斯，”超人低声的在蝙蝠侠耳边呢喃道：“很久以前，我一直以为你是我最亲近的兄弟，我总是无时无刻的想着你，但是我从来，从来没有发现……”

布鲁斯长长的睫毛颤抖了一下，他静静的看着超人听他说完想说的话：“我并不是拿你当兄弟，当你的心跳声消失后，我觉得世界都崩塌了，那个时候我才发现……”

深吸了一口气，超人伸手抬起布鲁斯的下巴看着他的美丽的钢蓝色眼睛说道：“我爱你，从很久以前就爱着你，无关性别，无关身份，克拉克。肯特爱布鲁斯韦恩，超人爱蝙蝠侠……”

接下来的话语消失在一个激烈的亲吻里，布鲁斯扶上克拉克的头，手指插入那浓密的卷发里，然后将他的头按向自己，布鲁斯伸出舌头，在克拉克的嘴里纠缠着，吮吸着，两个人忘我的亲吻在一起，彼此紧紧的拥抱，胸口紧密的贴合在一起恨不得融为一体。

“我早就想这么做了。”当两个人恋恋不舍的分开时，布鲁斯喃喃的说道：“我也一直都爱着你。”

轻轻推开一点两个人的距离，布鲁斯露出一个哥谭宝贝甜蜜的微笑，转头看了一眼身后灯火辉煌的大都市，然后将手伸给克拉克：“愿意和我共舞一曲吗？超级男孩……”

没有华丽的舞台，没有优美的音乐，超人揽住布鲁斯的腰，在韦恩大厦上轻柔的旋转，身后是灯火辉煌的哥谭，两个人像一对受伤的比翼鸟紧紧依偎在一起。

在旋转的舞步中，布鲁斯和超人渐渐离开了地面，当两个人漂浮在空中时，他们再一次亲吻在一起，从亲吻开始的舞蹈以亲吻结束。

当地平线出现一丝光亮时，超人抱着布鲁斯回到了孤寂堡垒，迪克和杰森还有扎塔娜已经都离开了，这是留给他们两个人最后的时光，没有人愿意破坏。

“克拉克，我很累……”力量快要枯竭的布鲁斯已经张不开眼睛了，他靠在克拉克怀里低声说道，超人收紧了自己的手臂将心爱之人紧紧拥抱：“安心睡吧，我就在这里那里都不去，一直在你身边。”

“克拉克，要是我不在了，联盟和地球就拜托你了。”布鲁斯勉强睁开眼睛看着面前的人，伸手摸着超人的脸颊：“答应我，你不会抛下你的职责，不会放弃这个世界。”

“我不会……”超人低下头，将额头抵在布鲁斯额上，声音哽咽道：“我发誓不会抛下这个世界……”

怀里的人渐渐没了声音，卡尔抬起头，看见布鲁斯已经闭上了眼睛：“布鲁斯？”超人轻声的呼唤着，但怀里的人再没有回应，那双美丽的钢蓝色眼睛再也没睁开过，超人站起身将怀里的人轻轻放在治疗舱里，伸手抚摸着对方的头发。

“布鲁斯，你知道我不能抛下自己的职责，但是你却不知道比起职责，我更不能失去你……”超人最后在爱人嘴上深情的一吻，然后取出自己的幻影地带投影仪：“所以，布鲁斯等等我，如果我没办法将你带回来，那么我就去找你，没有什么能将我们分开，我们永远都会在一起……”

举起手里的投影仪，在一片刺目的光芒中，超人将蝙蝠侠送入了幻影地带……


	12. 第十章  人间再临

布鲁斯觉得自己的意识沉没于一滩漆黑的沼泽，黑暗变的粘稠起来，重重包裹着自己，灵魂变的轻飘起来，渐渐的脱离了自己的躯壳，但是突然一股蛮力将自己扯了回去，接着一种疼痛从四肢百骸中传递到全身。

很疼，这是蝙蝠侠的第一个感觉，紧接着而来的是冰冷，就仿佛赤身裸体被丢到雪地上一样，内脏搅成一团似得，浑身都忍不住颤抖。

“我能为您做些什么，您请吩咐……”熟悉的声音响起时，布鲁斯下意识的回答道：“我很冷，阿尔弗雷德……”

疼痛，寒冷，布鲁斯突然打了个激灵，他很久没有这种感觉了，大脑渐渐清醒了过来，薇薇，吸血鬼，克拉克，如同电影回放一样，记忆接二连三的跳了出来，最后他记得自己的意识消失在一片黑暗里，也就是死亡……

睁开眼睛，面前是熟悉的人，阿尔弗雷德正低头看着他问道：“我能为你做什么？”

布鲁斯困惑的眨了眨眼睛，但是马上就感觉到不对，面前的人并不是真的阿尔弗雷德，不如说是个AI的全息影像，自己身处的地方很像自己的蝙蝠洞，但是又有些不同，自己裸露着上半身躺在一张手术台上，身上插着一些透明的管子，正在往他的身体里输送液体。

自己应该是被人救了？但是对方显然并没有什么善意，没打麻药，就这样让他半裸的躺在寒冷的地方，浑身都痛，加上冷，简直可以说是一场酷刑。

“醒了吗。”从暗处走来一个人，布鲁斯转头看向来人，那是一个钢铁版的蝙蝠侠，浑身都是机械组成，和钢骨有异曲同工之处，但是不同的是，钢骨是人类结合机器，半人半机械的生化人，而对面这个蝙蝠侠，却彻彻底底是机械生命形态，完全没有属于人的部分。

“我在哪？”布鲁斯记得自己最后是在克拉克怀里死去的，但是现在却看不见超人。

“你在我的蝙蝠洞里。”机械蝙蝠侠回答道：“感谢我吧，刚刚我修复了你受损的心脏，给你安装了一个生化机械心脏，现在正在调试你的身体机能，你适应的不错应该很快就可以恢复”。

“你想要什么？”听了对方的话布鲁斯一点都没有感激的心情，多年来的直觉告诉布鲁斯，对方十分的邪恶，是颠覆版的蝙蝠侠，他不会是出于好心救助自己：“你是怎么找到我的？”

“你被你的超人送到了幻影地带，而这里是地球-44，一个即将毁灭的宇宙。”钢铁蝙蝠侠回答道，在他身后的荧屏可以看见全世界的监控，到处都是崩坏，大地在分崩离析，人们在尖叫着四处逃窜，这个世界在濒临死亡。

“正义联盟呢？其他的英雄在哪里？”布鲁斯看着崩溃的世界，却看不见一个熟悉的人影在帮助人们，如果世界真的要灭亡了，最起码超人会打开他的孤寂堡垒，正义联盟会派宇宙飞船救助人们，这些都是理所应当的事情，但是现在这个世界在崩溃，却看不见一个救助者的影子。

“已经没有正义联盟了，”钢铁蝙蝠侠平板毫无情绪的声音说道：“也没有任何一个作恶多端的坏人，超人，神奇女侠，闪电侠，钢骨，小丑，贝恩，卢瑟……所有好的，坏的统统都不复存在了。”

“那阿尔弗雷德呢？为什么只有一个他的AI存在……”布鲁斯看着旁边那个看着他们的阿尔弗雷德，这才发现这里不止一个阿尔弗雷德，而是多个，他们站在一旁，面无表情的看着两个人。

“这就是一切的起因，”钢铁蝙蝠侠显然并不打算隐瞒：“很久以前，贝恩，小丑女，鳄鱼人抓住了阿尔弗雷德逼问蝙蝠侠的真相，但是阿尔弗雷德拒绝告诉他们，于是被他们活活折磨死了……”

“那个时候我还是人类，对于阿尔弗雷德的死，我悲痛万分，于是请求钢骨帮我做了一个他的AI，代替他陪伴我，但是当阿尔弗雷德AI激活后，他马上大量复制分身，同时将威胁我存在的一切都消灭掉，”

“我本想重写数据，改正这个错误，但是却没那个时间，当我将阿尔弗雷德的AI放进蝙蝠洞时，反而是他马上改造了我，将我懦弱的人类的一切切除出去，将我变成了无坚不摧的存在……”

“他将你变成生化人，然后你摧毁了正义联盟？”布鲁斯冷冷的说道。

“没错。”钢铁蝙蝠侠直言不讳的说道：“当我变的无比强大时，我已经可以掌握整个世界，而正义联盟却想阻止我，将阿尔弗雷德再次从我身边夺走，所以我击败了他们，世界已经不需要他们，只有我就够了。”

布鲁斯已经彻底明白了，自己现在在黑暗多元宇宙，而面前的正是梦魇的蝙蝠侠：“你复活我，是想入侵我的宇宙？”

“并非如此，”钢铁蝙蝠侠摇摇头：“我已经明白，根据法则，堕落的黑暗多元宇宙注定要被销毁，这是我没法阻止的，曾经我在巴巴托斯的带领下想攻打另一个宇宙，但是失败了，然后我回到了44号地球等待和它一起灭亡……”

说道这里，钢铁蝙蝠侠拿起手边的一个物品，那是超人的幻影地带投影仪，布鲁斯顿时心底一阵发冷。

“没什么好惊讶吧？”钢铁蝙蝠侠摆弄着手里的投影仪：“我的世界也有超人，在我杀死他之后，我拿到了他的一切，包括孤寂堡垒，我将这里改造成了蝙蝠洞，本来我想逃入幻影地带躲避毁灭，寻找下一个居住所时，我发现了你，一个被超人送入幻影地带的蝙蝠侠。”

钢铁蝙蝠侠转身回到计算机前，他的手臂开始变形，变成无数连接线，链接到计算机上：“我从幻影地带将你带回来，利用你作为坐标就可以到达你的世界，但是你放心，我不会重复我之前的错误，再次将地球弄成黑暗多元宇宙，正义联盟里的人我都不会动，而且我会建造一个干净整洁的哥谭，就如你之前想却没有做到的……”

计算机的屏幕上一连串的数据过后，一个巨大的地球出现在屏幕上，与这里崩溃的世界不同，那个地球平静安宁，生机勃勃正是布鲁斯的宇宙。

“从今天起，我要接管哥谭，”钢铁蝙蝠侠对着布鲁斯说道：“开始我的清理计划……”

站在布鲁斯旁边的AI阿尔弗雷德突然伸出手去，一把掐住布鲁斯的下巴：“别想自绝生命。”钢铁蝙蝠侠扯下一块布塞住布鲁斯的嘴：“阿尔弗雷德不会让任何人威胁布鲁斯的生命，哪怕是布鲁斯本人，想咬舌自尽什么的根本不可能，现在你安静的睡一会，等一切结束后再醒来。”

布鲁斯看着阿尔弗雷德拿起一个针管，将里面的药液推进自己体内，克拉克！意识消失前，布鲁斯心里呼喊着自己重要的人再次沉入一望无际的黑暗中。


	13. 第十一章  钢铁统治的哥谭

“布鲁斯……”从梦中惊醒的超人大叫一声，伸出手去，手指撞到面前的文件堆，如同多米诺骨牌一样，引起了堆积如山的文件雪崩。

“卡尔。”神奇女侠惊叫一声，眼看着超人被倒塌的文件活埋了，她连忙扒开纸堆将超人从里面拉了出来：“你没事吧？”

“哦，戴安娜……”眼睛下挂着两个大大的黑眼圈的超人对着神奇女侠勉强一笑道：“只是一堆纸而已，就算钢铁砸下来我也不会有事的。”

戴安娜看着超人越来越深的黑眼圈和下巴上冒出的胡茬不赞成的摇摇头：“卡尔，你呆在档案室一个星期了，不吃也不休息，虽然你可以靠太阳能补充能量，但是也不是长久之计。”

“我知道，我知道……”超人以他的超级速度将散落一地的文件重新归类好喃喃的说道：“我想早点把布鲁斯带回来，哪怕早一刻钟也好。”

“卡尔……”戴安娜忍不住开口，但是超人已经不想听那些劝解他的话了，他摆摆手说道：“我没事的，戴安娜，我清楚我在干什么，我还没打算就这样垮掉，我只是想早点见到他……”  
“我明白的卡尔，”戴安娜走过去手搭在超人肩上怜惜的说道：“我们也都想他，但是如果你不好好爱惜自己，他一定会生你气的。”

卡尔手下一顿，眼前仿佛出现了蝙蝠侠经典的不赞成的冷冽目光，他颓然一笑：“你说的对，等太阳升起来我会去补充能量，顺便再休息一下……”

“赫拉啊……”戴安娜看着超人离开的背影忍不住叹了口气，那天得知蝙蝠侠的事后，大家都很难过，甚至难以接受，但是超人仿佛一下子就变成了行尸走肉一样。

他不再有如阳光般灿烂的微笑，也不和人交谈，每天除了值班，救灾，就是一头扎在档案室里疯狂的搜索各种关于神话，科技的信息，一心一意只想着怎么将蝙蝠侠带回来。

虽然蝙蝠侠对联盟而言是不可或缺的重要存在，但是对超人而言，却仿佛是他活着的意义，蝙蝠侠不在了，超人也变成了一具空壳。

失去挚爱那种钻心剜骨的痛苦不是外人可以体会到的，对此戴安娜也无能为力，虽然一直知道比起联盟里其他人，蝙蝠侠对超人而言是特别的，但是直到现在戴安娜才发现卡尔真正的心思，他居然爱着蝙蝠侠，而且爱的如此深沉。

对此戴安娜不由得忧心忡忡，如果蝙蝠侠真的回不来了，那么正义联盟一下子会失去两个主心骨，顾问和主席，这样下去，正义联盟还能存在多久，还能抵御内外的威胁吗？

在太空里，卡尔在距离太阳不远的地方吸收着太阳能，炙热的太阳光包裹着他的全身，可是他却感觉不到一点温度，身体麻木的好像失去知觉。

布鲁斯离开已经一个星期了，超人本以为自己有无尽的时间可以等待爱人归来，可是他发现仅仅只是一个星期，他就无法忍受，不能看见那人如同和夜色融为一体的身影，不能听见他沙哑中带磁性的声音，甚至不能触碰他温暖的身躯，这一切的一切，都变得那么难以忍受，就仿佛人被夺走了呼吸，失去水分般的窒息和干渴。

“布鲁斯，我好想你……”超人感觉眼角多了一点湿润，但是很快就被太阳蒸发了，他忍不住转头看向地球哥谭的方向，却发现那里被一团黑色的阴云笼罩着。

虽然哥谭因为工业污染一直阴云密布，但是现在这漆黑的一团似乎有些严重了，就仿佛地球开了个口子狰狞恐怖，超人心中升起一种不祥的预感，他连忙转身向哥谭飞去。

“怎么回事？”超人刚刚进入哥谭境内就撞上了一道看不见的屏障，然后整个人差点被轰飞，他试了几次，居然都无法穿透那个看不见的屏障，而且屏障里黑漆漆一片如同被深渊吞噬了一般，整个哥谭都看不见了。

“正义联盟呼叫超人。”这时耳边传来通讯器的声音，钢骨在呼叫：“马上回瞭望塔来，哥谭出事了。”

“我正在哥谭，这里被什么东西屏蔽了，我无法进入也看不到里面的情况。”超人打开x射线也看不见里面，他试了又试，但是还是没有任何方法进入哥谭，呼叫蝙蝠侠家的内线也不通，只有一片杂音。

回到瞭望塔，闪电侠，神奇女侠，火星猎人，钢骨，几个重要干部都在。

“看看这个……”钢骨在计算机上飞快的演算，他面前巨大的显示屏上出现了一个画面：“这是蝙蝠侠专用的内线，链接蝙蝠洞的超级计算机和韦恩卫星，是蝙蝠侠专门开辟用于他在值班时可以监控哥谭的。”

屏幕上是阿卡姆疯人院，但是这里好像刚刚发生过大战，到处一片狼藉，几个看守横七竖八的躺在地上，大厅里毒藤女，小丑，贝恩这些人被长长的金属绳子绑着像风干的咸鱼一样挂在天花板上，一个穿着斗篷的人正站在哪里，如同暗夜的帝王一样。

“蝙蝠侠！？”巴里指着画面上的人难以置信的喊道。

“仔细看！”钢骨将画面拉近调清，画面上的人确实很像蝙蝠侠，但是那完全是个机器生化人，没有人类的一丝一毫的血肉。

“这是哥谭内部播放的消息。”钢骨一脸凝重的看着画面不断搜索这信号：“现在这个场景正向哥谭内部所有人播放，而且哥谭街上……”

说着钢骨一调画面，就看见无数哥谭街道监控，人们在四散奔逃，惊声尖叫，无数个阿尔弗雷德正在街上射杀那些盘踞街头的流氓和黑帮，他们不断的重复这：“请问我能为你效劳吗？”“你需要什么帮助？”  
“老天，这，这不是阿尔弗雷德吧？”巴里揪着自己的头套，似乎想把头皮从头上拉起来一样表达他的震惊。

“当然不是。”钢骨调动着数据：“这些都是高性AI，虽然用了阿尔弗雷德的外貌，但是，不是活人，我尝试黑进这些AI的系统，但是对方的防火墙十分高端，我也没办法……”

“敬告哥谭全体公民，”这时哥谭的大街小巷，橱窗里的电视机，高楼上的广告牌，所有的屏幕里都出现了一张钢铁的面容：“我是蝙蝠侠……”

“我在此宣告，从今天起哥谭由蝙蝠侠接管，一切的不法活动必须停止，否则一切后果将由你们个人承担……”

“至于你们……”钢人蝙蝠侠转头看向吊在大厅上的哥谭一众反派：“决定吧，服从还是死？”

“我从来不服从任何人。”毒藤女气愤的喊道，从来都是她利用青藤捆绑其他人，这还是第一次她自己被扎成一个绿色的茧挂在房顶上，对毒藤女而言真是耻辱。

“很好，你表明了立场，”铁人蝙蝠侠冷漠的说道，他脚下的地板打开，下面是绿油油的水散发着难闻的气味：“既然如此，我尊重你的选择。”

无数钢铁的机械触手从墙壁伸了出来，它们抓住毒藤女，然后在她的尖叫声中，将她按进了那池水中。

“高效除草剂，对于犯上作乱的植物而言很适合，”钢铁蝙蝠侠冷漠的看着毒藤女在除草剂池里尖叫，挣扎，然后那美丽的容颜如同烧焦了一般，迅速枯萎，变成干巴巴的树皮，最后破碎成了千万片。

“看到了吗？”钢铁蝙蝠侠对着转播全市的镜头说道：“这就是反抗者的下场，下一个会是谁呢？”

钢铁蝙蝠侠用手点指贝恩：“你吗？”

“我，我服从……”识时务者为俊杰，贝恩毫不犹豫的选择了服从。

“很好。”钢铁蝙蝠侠对着贝恩伸出手，他的手瞬间变成无数线路，然后插入贝恩的头上，贝恩狂吼起来，可以看见鲜血不断的从他嘴巴和眼睛里流出，但是很快他就再也发不出声音了，就像吊死了一般一动不动。

“我彻底改造了你，贝恩”钢铁蝙蝠侠收回了手臂上的线路：“从此往后你会变成一个全新的，拥有钢铁之躯的贝恩，永远的服从我……”

“遵命，主人。”捆绑贝恩的铁索松开，他直直落在地上，贝恩的脑后已经变成了一块铁皮，他木然的站在那里已经变成了一个无思想的生化人。

其他反派已经说不出话来了，他们噤若寒蝉，生怕下一个轮到自己。

这时一个刺耳的尖笑声响起，而且越来越大声，钢铁蝙蝠侠看着尖声狂笑的人：“小丑……”

“小呀小蝙蝠，”小丑像个马戏团的演员一样在捆绑他的绳索上摇晃：“你怎么不是妈妈的乖宝宝了呢？你什么时候学坏了，妈妈会伤心的……”

“小丑。”钢铁蝙蝠侠冷冷的念着小丑的名字，小丑满不在乎的耸耸肩，对着钢铁蝙蝠侠露出他夸张到极致的笑容：“你不是我可爱的小蝠蝠，我可爱的小蝠蝠可不是一堆废铜烂铁，虽然我对小蝠蝠爱的深沉，但是……”

小丑说着一歪头，收起了他笑容冷冷的回答道：“但是坏了蝙蝠侠我可不需要……”

“只有你……”钢铁蝙蝠侠举起他的手，无数金属的绳索从他手臂上飞出，缠绕住小丑的脖子：“只有你是没必要存在的……”

咔嚓一声，小丑的脖子被猛地扭转到身后，小丑的笑声戛然而止，他眼睛瞪得大大的，笑容永远的定格在了脸上。

钢铁蝙蝠侠冷哼了一声，捆绑小丑的绳索解开，小丑的尸体从高空坠落，重重摔在地上，扭曲成一个奇怪的角度，钢铁蝙蝠侠走到他的面前，确认小丑死亡后一脚将他的尸体踢进了下面的除草剂里，然后打开阀门，黄绿色的液体连通小丑的尸体一起被排进了哥谭的下水道。  
“这货绝对不是蝙蝠侠，虽然小丑不是好人，但蝙蝠侠从不杀人，更没有这样丧心病狂……”正义联盟看着这场在电视媒体上公开的处刑，巴里气愤的说道。

咔吧一声，众人回头看见超人手下的控制台被捏碎了一块，超人面沉如水，浑身都散发着怒气：“他当然不是，但是不管他是谁，我绝不容许他自称蝙蝠侠，败坏蝙蝠侠的名声！”


	14. 第十二章 哥谭清理计划

“达米安醒醒……”头昏脑涨的达米安听见迪克的声音，一清醒就觉得头像炸开了一样，痛的他忍不住哀嚎了一声：“见鬼的，好像有人用卡车碾过我的头……”

“妈的，谁在背后阴老子……”杰森在一旁爆粗口，显然头痛的不止达米安一个人，蝙蝠家的四个小鸟被人用巴掌宽的铁箍绑在金属的椅子上，排排坐在一起，他们面面相窥，每个人都是一脸懵逼。

“这里是蝙蝠洞？”迪克环顾了一下四周，旁边巨大的机械恐龙，还有大硬币和小丑牌，居然在自己家被人绑了，简直糗到家了。

“我记得，我们接到了集合的命令？”提姆想起不久前，他接到蝙蝠侠的秘密集合命令就赶回了蝙蝠洞，但是刚刚进来就被人从背后给电晕了，他甚至都不知道是谁干的。

“看我干什么？”杰森暴躁的吼道：“我也一样，紧急集合我以为出了什么大事，结果……”

“老天！真出事了……”达米安看着前面的大屏幕倒抽了一口冷气，喃喃的低语道，四个小鸟这才看见面前，蝙蝠洞里分别监控大街的屏幕上人们在惊叫四散奔逃，而正中的大屏幕上，正在播放阿卡姆处刑。

“这个王八蛋是谁？”当播放小丑被踢入下水道时，达米安忍不住破口大骂：“如果我出去，看我不砍了他……”

“注意你的用词，达米安。”阴影里走出一个人，一个浑身都是钢铁的生化人，但是他头上顶着标志的尖耳朵和胸口类似于蝙蝠的标志都让人想起哪位大名鼎鼎的黑夜骑士：“难道这里的蝙蝠侠没有教你韦恩家的礼仪吗？”

“这里的蝙蝠侠？”迪克抓住了重点：“你又是谁？你自称蝙蝠侠，但是显然不是，难道是那个科学狂人制造的蝙蝠侠机器人？”

“我就是蝙蝠侠，我就是布鲁斯.韦恩。”铁人蝙蝠侠平板毫无情绪的声音让几个罗宾倒抽了一口冷气，蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯.韦恩，这是蝙蝠侠最大的秘密，如果被敌人知道了蝙蝠侠的身份，那就等于将蝙蝠侠送到阳光下，判了黑夜骑士的死刑。

“我能为你做些什么？”不仅仅有个机械的蝙蝠侠，突然间出现的阿尔弗雷德全息AI影像更是让几个罗宾震惊不已，那熟悉的面容，那语调，和多年来催促他们按时吃饭，休息的老管家一模一样。

“哦，天哪……”太过惊讶，以至于达米安脑子一片空白，钢铁蝙蝠侠走到计算机前，手指飞快的舞动，他熟练的操作着蝙蝠侠的设备，没有一丝一毫的犹豫，看着他的熟悉的动作，和似曾相识的背影，迪克脑子间突然电光火石般闪过一种可能：“平行宇宙？！”

“很好，”钢铁蝙蝠侠赞叹了一句：“这里的蝙蝠侠很会教人，如果在我的世界，我有个得力的罗宾助手，有个亲生的孩子，或许就不会发生后面的事了。”

“但是……”钢铁蝙蝠侠停下手中的动作回头环顾了一下四个小鸟：“也是因为这样，这里的蝙蝠侠才如此软弱，留着那些罪犯而不是彻底铲除他们……”

“蝙蝠侠才不软弱。”迪克和达米安异口同声喊道。

“蝙蝠侠知道自己的权利，他虽然打击罪犯，但是他从来没有蔑视法律，更没有仗着自己的能力就为所欲为，他遵从社会的法则就是保护这个社会的次序，如果连蝙蝠侠都可以随意杀人，那么人们还可以相信谁？人们还会遵守法律而不去有样学样，都拿起武器互相残杀吗？”提姆说着啐了钢铁蝙蝠侠一口：“你连这都不懂还自称蝙蝠侠？果然是个铁皮脑袋。”

“那么你呢？”钢铁蝙蝠侠并不在乎提姆的发言，他转头看向杰森：“你也遵从法律那一套？在哥谭废除死刑，只能将那些穷凶极恶的罪犯关入阿卡姆？然后如同旋转门一样，犯人们随意进进出出？”

杰森冷哼了一声，并不回答，钢铁蝙蝠侠点点头：“很好，我明白你会理解，现在的我才是你所希望的蝙蝠侠，而不是过去那个……”

“过去那个，过去那个……”达米安暴躁的喊道：“你对蝙蝠侠做了什么？”

“放心，我什么也没做……”钢铁蝙蝠侠伸出一只手，他的手变换了形状插入地板上一个接口，看似平整的地板缓缓打开，一个巨大的玻璃容器里，布鲁斯如同沉睡一般漂浮在透明的水里，一根生命管道连接着他的胸口。

“布鲁斯？！”四个小鸟一起大叫了起来.

“不，不可能……”迪克难以置信的摇着头：“超人说把他送入幻影地带了，他不可能在这里……”

“我找到了他。”钢铁蝙蝠侠回答道：“从另一个宇宙，将他带回来拯救了他，然后利用他作为坐标来到了你们的世界……”

“你想对他做什么？”达米安拼命在椅子上挣扎，想摆脱束缚，看见泡在液体里的布鲁斯，达米安眼睛都红了：“放开我，我要杀了你……”

“他是我的坐标。”钢铁蝙蝠侠缓缓说道：“所以他必须活着才行，我拯救了他，修补了他破损的心脏，现在我将他放入急冻人曾经的冷冻装置中，等我完全接管了哥谭就会给他和你们自由。”

“等你接管了哥谭还会放我们自由？”迪克对此嗤之以鼻，钢铁蝙蝠侠转身走向门口缓缓的说道：“当然，蝙蝠侠永远不会伤害家人……”

从蝙蝠洞的电梯上去就是韦恩庄园，钢铁蝙蝠侠刚刚走出门口，就看见一个老人面沉似水的看着他：“阿尔弗雷德……”

“您有什么吩咐……”比起AI，带着活人气息的话语虽然带着明显的敌意，却依然让人感到温暖，钢铁蝙蝠侠走到阿尔弗雷德身边伸手握住他的肩膀，机械的话语也难得温柔起来：“别担心，阿尔弗雷德，我不会伤害那几个孩子，虽然他们是这个宇宙的蝙蝠侠的家人，但是我不会伤害他们，如果想见他们，你随时可以下去看他们……”

“但是，”钢铁蝙蝠侠警告的看了阿尔弗雷德一眼：“别想救他们，也别想做什么，我了解你，我们生活了几十年，情同父子，如果你做了什么，那么就别怪我不念手足之情了……”

说完，凭空里出现了几个阿尔弗雷德的AI，他们冰冷的看着真的阿尔弗雷德，显然是一种警告。

“你已经不是布鲁斯了……”钢铁蝙蝠侠和阿尔弗雷德擦身而过时，阿尔弗雷德冷淡的说道：“不管家人做什么，布鲁斯都不会对他们这么过分，更不会用家人的生命去威胁其他人……”

说着阿尔弗雷德转头看向钢铁蝙蝠侠的背影：“现在的你只是连心都没有的废铜烂铁。”

钢铁蝙蝠侠脚下一顿，他机械的眼睛里闪过一丝红光，但是却没有说什么，他离开阿尔弗雷德，来的韦恩庄园的大厅里，面前站着几个熟悉的人，企鹅人，谜语人，稻草人……阿卡姆疯人院的长期租客一个不落的全在这里，可是却个个面目全非，裸露在衣服外面的手脚都变成了钢铁制品，他们钢铁的面容上，电子眼闪着一明一暗的红光。

“很好，”钢铁蝙蝠侠满意的点点头：“在我将44号地球残存的人类转移到这个宇宙期间，你们要负责哥谭的守卫，别让任何人，尤其是正义联盟的人接近。”

“遵命，主人。”钢铁反派整齐划一的回答道：“那么要杀了他们吗？”被切除了身体，安装了多个机械手脚的稻草人问道。

“不，如果杀了他们只会重蹈覆辙。”钢铁蝙蝠侠冷哼了一声：“运用你们的脑子，阻止他们靠近就可以，和蝙蝠侠周旋了多年，别说你们连这点小事都办不到。”


	15. 第十三章  突击哥谭

“从高空无法突破……”超人和戴安娜看着哥谭黑漆漆的上空，他们从多个角度想找出哥谭的薄弱点，但是始终无法进入哥谭的内部。

“超级频率也无法穿透……”巴里扶着膝盖气喘呼呼的说道，说着肚子还发出好大一声响：“我试了多次了，而且现在我饿了，能量不足……”

钢骨在地面上用他的电子眼观察着包裹哥谭的这道看不见的墙壁，惊讶的发现：“这里的空间维度显示不正常，哥谭现在被扭曲到了另一个维度，而且从不明原因的地方还有物质在往哥谭传送……”

“必须阻止。”超人果断下令：“如果不管这种传送，搞不好哥谭会被时空扭曲撕裂的。”

“我会计算出这个扭曲时空的裂隙，”钢骨用体内链接的计算机飞快演算着：“找到了，你们马上去坐标A30高地，哪里有个裂缝，我会利用体内的母盒给你们打开一个缺口，一般这种超时空链接会有一个触发点作为坐标，你们需要做的就是毁掉这个坐标……”

当正义联盟总算突破屏障冲入哥谭时，他们看见的街上已是一片狼藉，普通的哥谭人民已经不知道逃到哪里，或者躲在什么地方了，他们刚刚踏上哥谭的街道，突然一个黑影直接面对他们冲了过来。

堪堪躲过对方的攻击，地面被来人砸出一个大坑，超人飞到空中看清下面的人，不由得眯起眼睛：“贝恩？”

“哥谭禁止进入。”贝恩也算是和超人打过交道的反派之一，面对比他强大太多的敌人，贝恩毫无知觉的重复着机械的话语：“哥谭禁止进入，无关人员马上离开。”

戴安娜根本没有和他废话，老实不客气的一拳，将贝恩像断线的风筝一样飞了出去，撞到身后的墙，引起一片轰塌，平时这样，血肉之躯的贝恩早就站不起来了，但是现在他却像无知无觉一样，他的一条胳膊似乎骨折了，断骨从肘关节插了出来，但是他的身体里马上冒出一些好像金属的液体将他的手臂迅速恢复到了原状。

贝恩嘶吼了一声，举起声旁一辆停靠的卡车，以非人了力气对着几个人砸了过去，超人和戴安娜他们为了躲避车辆，不得已向两边闪避。

而与此同时，一颗烟雾弹算准时机，在众人眼前爆炸开来，黄绿色的烟雾瞬间包裹住众人。

超人感到一阵劲风袭来，他堪堪躲开猛力的一拳，看清了攻击他的人却惊讶不已：“戴安娜？”

“贝恩……”戴安娜对着超人咆哮着冲了过来，超人无法还手只能尽力避开：“醒醒，戴安娜，我是超人！”

但是戴安娜已经听不进去了的样子，她凶猛的攻击着超人，同时旁边的贝恩，也举起新的车辆对着超人砸来。

飞到半空躲避的超人，看见残垣断壁后躲藏的另一个人：“稻草人？”

显然刚刚的烟雾弹是稻草人的恐怖毒气，戴安娜不幸中招了，庆幸的是里面没有氪石粉末，对超人不起作用，超人深吸一口气然后吐出狂风，将毒气吹散，但是中毒的戴安娜却还是没有清醒过来，她还是对着超人在不断的攻击，而远处急冻人正在对付巴里，地面被他铺了厚厚的一层冰，巴里在上面脚下打滑，狼狈的摔了一个跟头。

钢骨那边企鹅人正用他的雨伞枪对他扫射，超人的x视线可以看出这些反派都被改造成了生化人，比起活着的时候，他们没有恐惧，没有退缩更加的难缠。

区区一个贝恩，超人是不在乎的，但是现在戴安娜在毒气的作用下将他当成贝恩攻击，这就极大的限制了超人的能力，作为半神，戴安娜几乎与超人不相上下，更何况超人也不会对戴安娜下狠手。

“拉奥啊，布鲁斯，真希望你在就好了。”被戴安娜攻击的有些狼狈的超人只能选择远离战场，此时他万分怀念自己的最佳搭档，他总随身带着解药，如果希望戴安娜回复正常，他要马上去蝙蝠洞看看哪里有没有备用的解毒剂。

在蝙蝠洞的秘密入口，一个人正站在那里似乎等候多时了，当超人的红披风出现时，他抬起头看向半空：“克拉克，果然最难对付的人还是你……”

超人在那人面前缓缓降落，那人正是钢铁蝙蝠侠，他全身都是钢铁的材质，但是胸口蝙蝠的标志却显得格外醒目，他看着超人用毫无情绪的声音呼唤着他的名字：“克拉克。”

“你到底是谁？”超人眯起眼睛，面前的钢铁版蝙蝠侠他从来没见过，但是对方却好像很熟悉他。

“44号地球蝙蝠侠向你问好，或者说初次见面超人。”机械蝙蝠侠说着突然发起了攻击，一记重拳向超人砸去。

“你伤不到我。”卡尔飞到半空中，可是突然脚上一紧，他一低头发现钢铁蝙蝠侠的手臂变成无数钢索将他的脚牢牢绑住。

“这没用……”刚想扯开脚上的钢索，超人却看见对面的蝙蝠侠手上冒出不祥的绿色光芒来，顿时一阵恶心头疼的感觉袭来：“氪石……”

“没错，克拉克。”经管声音如此冰冷，对方却亲昵的称呼他的名字：“我一直随身携带着，当初超人交给我的氪石，我用来杀死他的氪石……”

“你，杀了你的超人？”卡尔瘫软在地上，单手撑着地，虚汗不断的冒出。

钢铁蝙蝠侠没有回答，他的电子眼忽明忽暗，仿佛情绪在起伏，手臂变成的绳索渐渐收紧，将超人从地上一点一点的拖到他的面前。

“是，我杀了他。”钢铁蝙蝠侠冷冰冰的说道：“但是我不会杀你，为了你别妨碍我，暂时请你好好睡一觉吧。”

说着钢铁蝙蝠侠拿着氪石的手突然变成了一把手枪，一声枪响后，超人大叫一声，氪石被镶入了他的身体很深的地方，剧痛让超人一下子晕了过去。

“好好躺着吧，克拉克。”钢铁蝙蝠侠似乎对超人再也没兴趣的样子，将晕死的超人丢在蝙蝠洞口，转身往里走去：“等我转移完毕，如果你还活着，我会帮你把氪石取出来的……”

“我真的不想再杀你一次，克拉克……”钢铁蝙蝠侠最后那句话几乎微不可闻，似乎还带着一丝叹息声……

超人神志不清的躺在地上，他浑身都在痛，氪石就像毒药一样在他体内肆虐，他连睁开眼都几乎办不到，哥谭天空阴云密布，他无法吸取太阳光，伤口卡着氪石也无法恢复，只能变得越来越虚弱。

所以当一个人鬼鬼祟祟的抓住他将他拖走时，他也只能任由对方为所欲为，但是很快更厉害的疼痛袭击了他，让他几乎大叫起来。

“嘘，安静点行吗？”对方不满的嘟囔着，粗暴的在超人伤口上刨挖：“你这恢复的速度太快了，我又没有称手的工具，只能让你吃点苦头咯？”

对方用两根消瘦的手指在超人皮肉里钻着，最后总算将一根半指长的氪石从超人皮肉里挖了出来，他长出一口气擦擦额头上的汗：“真是不容易，好在氪石破坏了你钢铁的身体，让你的皮肉柔软了些，不然我也无能为力了。”

说是皮肉柔软了些，但是硬度还是相当可观的，对方刨挖超人的伤口，手指也被磨烂了，鲜血淋漓的两根指头，看的人触目惊心，他却毫不在意的随手将血擦到身上。

在微弱的阳光下，超人的伤口开始愈合，他睁开眼睛当看清眼前的人时，第一个反应却是反手掐住了对方的脖子：“为什么是你？怎么会……”

“解释起来吗，有点复杂……”对方不怀好意的笑着，然后将手里的氪石远远丢开，超人对对方的举动有些不明所以：“你想干什么？”

“当然是收拾那个铁皮混蛋啊。”来人对着超人漏齿一笑：“怎么样？非常时期，我们合作吧？”

“我不会相信你。”超人站了起来，但是却松开了掐着对方的手，对方丢掉氪石，说明真的有意愿合作，毕竟钢铁蝙蝠侠现在是他们两个共同的敌人。

“别这么说吗，超人……”那人做出一副西子捧心的样子委屈巴巴的说道：“都说敌人的敌人就是朋友，难道你不想救那几只小蝙蝠侠鸟了吗？钢铁蝙蝠侠在这里，那几只小鸟可跑不掉……”

“所以，你还犹豫什么呢？超人……”那人抱着手臂坏笑的看着超人……


	16. 第十四章 意外盟友

回到蝙蝠洞的钢铁蝙蝠侠，看见计算机前的传送数据烦躁的啧了一声，然后伸手开始改变计算，顿时数据指数一路攀升，机器发出警告的黄色标志，而旁边容器里的布鲁斯全身都被蓝色的光包裹起来，布鲁斯本来昏睡的面孔扭曲起来，可以看见他手指不受控制的痉挛。

“停下，”阿尔弗雷德AI发出严厉的警告：“承载过多，会损坏坐标生命机体。”

“不行，太慢了。”钢铁蝙蝠侠一向平板的电子声音变的有些焦躁：“正义联盟的人已经发现了异常，外面那几个蠢货拖不了他们多久，必须尽快完成传送，生命机体损坏什么的过后可以修复，不是大问题……”

阿尔弗雷德的AI不赞成的盯着钢铁蝙蝠侠，他的眼睛里发出电子的白光，传送值被强制性的调整下降，钢铁蝙蝠侠转头看向他哀求道：“求你，阿尔弗雷德……”

“我必须保护老爷，他是我的孩子，这是我诞生的意义。”AI说着，看向容器里的布鲁斯，电子眼里露出属于活人的温情：“任何伤害他的人，我都不容许。”

钢铁蝙蝠侠良久没有出声，最后只能妥协的叹息一声，手下加快调整数据。

此时，突然传来一阵巨大的轰鸣声，在飞溅的土块和崩塌的石头下，超人从蝙蝠洞上砸出的破洞中飞下来。

“克拉克……”钢铁蝙蝠侠有些吃惊，但是很快就平静了下来：“看来我小瞧你了，谁帮你取出的氪石？”

超人怒吼一声，他根本不想和钢铁蝙蝠侠讨论这个问题，因为他已经看见泡在容器里的布鲁斯，那是他的布鲁斯，身上还穿着他在孤独堡垒里给他换上的氪星长袍，超人以他的超级速度冲着钢铁蝙蝠侠冲了过去：“你对他做了什么？”

“请问我能为你做些什么？”周围AI的阿尔弗雷德一起挡在钢铁蝙蝠侠身前，将他团团保护在中心，他手上冒出的武器一起对着超人开火，那些武器打中超人后，居然将他打飞了出去，重重的撞在蝙蝠洞顶上，然后砸在地上出现了一个坑。

“红太阳武器……”克拉克咳出一口血来，捂着火烧火燎般的胸口。

“你该不会以为我只有一招吧？”钢铁蝙蝠侠理都没理超人，专心致志的操控着计算机。

“放，放开布鲁斯。”超人摇摇晃晃的站起来，一边狼狈的躲避AI阿尔弗雷德的攻击，一边想找机会冲到布鲁斯的容器前，但是AI的速度明显快过人类，而且他们手心里的红太阳武器又正好可以克制超人，一时间超人陷入被动挨打的局面。

“你老实呆一会行吗？”钢铁蝙蝠侠对妨碍自己运算的战斗很不耐烦：“我不会对你和蝙蝠侠做什么，事实上是我救了他，修补了他的心脏，作为传送这里的坐标，只要我将44号地球的人类转移过来，就放了他”

“你利用他做为坐标？”超人一拳将一个AI阿福打出去：“你造成的空间扭曲会撕裂这个星球的。”

“我要拯救我的宇宙。”钢铁蝙蝠侠怒吼道：“在我牺牲了一切，为了保护我的宇宙牺牲所有以后，他却因为宇宙法则而就此毁灭，我不甘心，为了世界我连最爱的人都牺牲了……”

在一众AI的攻击性，超人的败迹渐渐显露出来，被红太阳武器连续攻击的压制下，他只剩下防御的能力，看着被红太阳武器压制单膝跪地的超人，钢铁蝙蝠侠盯着传送的数据不屑的说道：“看来你还是那个只会依靠蛮力的超人，取出氪石后，你应该马上离开，而不是选择在这里和我硬碰硬……”

“我，咳咳……从来没想过要硬碰硬。”超人一边以身体抵挡红太阳武器的攻击，一边喘息到：“我只要把所有的攻击吸引过来就行了……”

“什么？”感觉大事不妙的钢铁蝙蝠侠就听见一声爆炸声，顿时传送计算机上火花四溅，一个笑脸炸弹插在计算机上引起了爆炸。

“呀哈哈哈，去死吧，铁皮混蛋……”半空中一个人轮着巨大的锤子从被超人砸开的洞口中跳了下来，钢铁蝙蝠侠侧身躲过她的攻击，电子眼里红光一闪而过：“怎么是你？哈莉.奎因……”

小丑女嘴角歪斜着，露出一个呲牙的笑容，她看着钢铁蝙蝠侠，虽然在笑可是眼里都是仇恨：“我要为布丁报仇，你这个混蛋。”

“你居然沦落到和她同流合污？”钢铁蝙蝠侠对超人冷哼道：“但是区区一个小丑女能干什么？飞蛾扑火，自寻死路罢了。”

说着钢铁蝙蝠侠对着AI下令道：“杀死她。”

但是，所有的AI全都举着枪对着哈莉一动不动，这让钢铁蝙蝠侠感到奇怪:“阿尔弗雷德？”

“你个蠢货，以为我什么都没想就跑来送死吗？”哈莉嘴角拉扯着疯狂的笑容，然后扯开自己的衣服，在她的胸口上，两峰之间露出一条狰狞的伤口。

“看到了吧，铁皮混蛋。”哈莉毫不在意自己坦露自己的胸口：“我在心脏上按了一颗小型炸弹，这个小可爱可以将这里方圆一公里变成废墟，而我现在就站在这里……”

说着哈莉向布鲁斯的容器靠过去，然后伸手挑衅的抚摸着容器：“这个炸弹链接我的心脏，甚至我心跳加快，或者动作太激烈都会引发爆炸，你的AI不敢动我，除非他想看你和这里的一切都变成渣渣……”

“那就试试这个……”钢铁蝙蝠侠的手突然变成细长的钢鞭，对着哈莉的胸口伸去，超人一个闪现挡在哈莉面前，带刺的钢鞭都扎在了超人的胸口，超人打了个趔趄但是没有倒下，哈莉无聊的打了个哈欠：“哎呀，我好怕怕啊，感觉心跳又加速了一下下啊……”

“混蛋！”钢铁蝙蝠侠的手握的嘎吱嘎吱响，最后下定决心一样对着AI下命令：“马上带着坐标转移，今天就先放过哥谭一马……”

“你那也别想带他走。”蝙蝠洞的电梯被打开，四个罗宾一起拿着武器冲了出来。

“无法转移，计算故障。”AI阿尔弗雷德团团保护在钢铁蝙蝠侠周围说道，钢铁蝙蝠侠看着罗宾小鸟：“你们干了什么？”。

“你忘了吗？”迪克拿着双棍对着钢铁蝙蝠侠说道：“在这座庄园里，还有一个备用计算机可以掌握整个蝙蝠洞里的大型计算机……”

“阿尔弗雷德权限。”钢铁蝙蝠侠叹息了一声：“我早该想到，在书房里阿福的专用系统。”

“是啊，多亏了哈莉小姐和超人先生。”阿尔弗雷德从黑暗走了出来，他面沉似水的看着钢铁蝙蝠侠：“他们吸引了你和你的AI全部注意，我才能解救孩子们和去书房花费时间夺取控制权，真是很不容易啊，老爷……”

“现在……”四个罗宾，哈莉，超人都摆出备战姿势对着钢铁蝙蝠侠：“把布鲁斯还给我们！”


	17. 完结篇 最后的希望

不公平！钢铁蝙蝠侠看着四个罗宾和AI阿福的战斗，每次AI阿福举起武器，小丑女就大笑着往枪口上撞，完全把自己当人肉盾牌一样，投鼠忌器的AI阿福不敢开枪，手里的武器完全成了摆设，而四个罗宾乘机将AI阿福掀翻在地。

这不公平！看着AI渐渐的也支持不住，钢铁蝙蝠侠心里狂吼着，这不公平！命运要一次次的捉弄我多少次才肯罢休？每次都在绝望中给我希望，然后又冷笑着在我面前打碎。命运，命运才是人世间最大，最恶毒的小丑。

传送数据卡在99%的地方，明明希望近在咫尺，却再也跨不过最后的一道坎，44号地球最后的哀鸣和人们绝望的哀嚎声，宛如洪水将钢铁蝙蝠侠淹没：“不！”

“都结束了。”阿尔弗雷德不知道什么时候打开了一个隐藏的开关，蝙蝠洞里突然光芒四射，顶部的黄太阳灯宛如小太阳升起一样，爆发的超人以无法捕捉的速度，一拳打碎了装着布鲁斯的容器，在他瘫倒在地上之前，将他抱在了怀里。

布鲁斯浑身都浸泡在生命液体里，冰冷的水让他体温也下降的很厉害，从容器里出来，布鲁斯忍不住颤抖着，卡尔用自己的披风将他牢牢裹住紧紧的拥抱在怀里，失而复得的感觉几乎让他喜极而泣：“布鲁斯……”

四个罗宾几乎同时从四个角度对着钢铁蝙蝠侠扑了过去，迪克的双棍砸在钢铁蝙蝠侠的脑后，杰森直接开枪打了钢铁蝙蝠侠的前额，达米安则是狠踹了对方的脚，提姆也不忘给他腰上补上一脚。

迪克将一个蝙蝠镖插在了钢铁蝙蝠侠的颈部，这是电脑病毒传输用的蝙蝠镖，一阵电光闪过，钢铁蝙蝠侠很快就无法动弹了，周围本来保护他的AI阿尔弗雷同时如烟雾一样消失的无影无踪。

“克拉克……”一声细不可闻的叹息声响起，克拉克低下头正对上一双钢蓝色的眼睛，布鲁斯睁开了双眼，他定定的看着克拉克仿佛刚刚从梦里清醒，他伸出手抚摸着超人棱角分明的面孔，感觉到人类温暖的温度，布鲁斯扬起嘴角露出一个微笑：“我一直在呼唤你……”

“布鲁斯，布鲁斯……”克拉克觉到一股酸涩的感觉充满着全身，他深深的亲吻着身下的人，撬开布鲁斯的牙齿，舌头急切的在他口腔里探寻，恨不得就这样将布鲁斯整个人都揉进自己的身体里，长此以后再也不分开。

“啊？！”达米安转头就看见超人正深吻自己的父亲，先是一副受惊过度的样子，接着马上暴跳如雷的想抽起棍子冲过去，却被迪克一把拉住：“安静点……”

“可是……”达米安刚刚想抗议，就看见布鲁斯反手抱住了超人的头，主动将自己送上去，顿时哑火说不出话来，杰森蛋疼的一歪嘴，迪克则是仿佛理所应当似得选择了无视。

“咳咳……”阿尔弗雷德觉得眼下还是打扰一下这一对目中无人的苦命鸳鸯：“我觉得应该先给老爷检查一下身体，或者收拾一下善后吧……”

再次回到孤寂堡垒，布鲁斯觉得自己仿佛做了一个漫长的梦，被超人抱着飞回北极，太阳正冉冉升起，金色的光芒瞬间播撒到全世界。

布鲁斯浑身都被包裹在超人的红披风里，他抬头往上看就能看见超人那棱角分明的面容，如晴空一般蔚蓝色的眼睛，和深邃的眼眉。

就仿佛心电感应一样，当布鲁斯抬头看他时，超人也低下头看向他，嘴角带着一抹温柔的能融化人的笑容。

生命舱给布鲁斯做了完整的全面检查，看着克拉克凝重的面容，布鲁斯淡淡的说的：“说吧，不管情况是什么，统统告诉我。”

超人在布鲁斯床边坐下，一边将手里的资料递给他，另一只手紧紧握住他的手，在布鲁斯有些粗糙的手心上摸索着：“你的心脏被改造成了人工心脏，目前运行良好，看来44号星球的科技比起我们宇宙要先进一些，但是……”克拉克说道这里停顿了一下，似乎有些不知所措。

“细胞分裂停止了？”布鲁斯看着上面写着原因不明的一行数据。

“这个科学无法解释。”超人叹口气：“应该是吸血鬼的力量没有被排除的影响，你体内的细胞处于一个很微妙的状态，他们不会分裂，如果遭到破坏又会恢复原状，但是……”

“修复和再生能力，但是不会产生变化，就好像时间停止了一样。”布鲁斯看着检验的结果：“应该是吸血鬼的原因没错了。

“除此以外，其他的到没什么影响，你可以晒太阳，太阳不会烧化你，但是吸血鬼的魔力你也使用不了，无法变成烟雾或者蝙蝠，身体也没有比过去更强大，说到底你还是个普通的人类，并不是吸血鬼，机械心脏可以合成新鲜的血液供你体内使用，你也不需要去吸血……”

超人摸了摸布鲁斯的脸颊，和普通人比起来有些冰冷的皮肤：“这样好太多了，布鲁斯，你知道吗？曾经我因为无法忍受你的离开，差点同意将你彻底转化算了，还是迪克的话让我清醒过来，我不能为了自己自私的想法玷污你的灵魂……

“克拉克，”布鲁斯叹息着笑了起来：“谢谢你，我希望自己作为人活着也希望能作为一个人死去。”

“现在有了这个机械心脏，你大概可以活很久很久……”克拉克抱紧布鲁斯将头埋在他的肩上，深深闻着他身上的味道：“只要这个机械心脏维持你的身体，加上细胞停止分化，你几乎是永生不灭的，老实说布鲁斯我一直很害怕，在黄太阳光下，我几乎是永生的，所以我怕我爱的人一个个离我而去，我甚至不敢想象如果有一天你们都不在了，我会不会自己终结自己的生命，现在你可以陪着我，我们可以长长久久保护这个世界，对此我万分感激吸血鬼的薇薇和钢铁蝙蝠侠，虽然他们还是该死……”

布鲁斯抚摸着超人宽厚的背脊：“身体没有影响的话，是不是说我可以像往常一样，吃饭睡觉？”

“你往常可并不怎么吃饭睡觉，”超人俏皮的眨眨眼朴侃他：“阿尔弗雷说你恨不得一天只睡两小时，三天吃一顿饭才好。”

“那，其他生理需求怎么样？比如做爱？”布鲁斯用谈论天气好坏的口吻轻飘飘的撂下一句重磅话题。

“哎？那个……”超人反而像被吓了一跳一样，结结巴巴的说道：“这个，这个，我不知道，要不我们再检查一下……”

“好吧，检查一下……”布鲁斯慢吞吞的说道，在超人打算起身的时候一把拉住他：“彻底了解一下，毕竟我可不想放弃自己的福利……”

超人脑子似乎一片空白，他化了好几秒才明白布鲁斯的意思，人已经被哥谭宝贝轻车熟路的拉上了治疗舱里，当布鲁斯强劲的手脚都像章鱼一样缠上来时，克拉克用仿佛在做梦一样的神情问道：“布鲁斯你当真？”

“假的，你下去吧。”布鲁斯不高兴的伸腿踢了超人一脚，但是超人已经用超级速度褪去了身上的衣服，同时笑的灿烂的去脱布鲁斯身上的长袍：“我可是真的，彻彻底底，为了你的福利检查一次。”

“明天还要回哥谭。”当超人的手忙碌起来时，布鲁斯在喘息的同时小声提醒对方手下留情，但是超人显然听不进去：“后天回去，或者大后天回去，除非地球被外星人侵略，否则这个检查不会停下来……”

当然没有不识相的外星人来侵略，但是三天后，腰膝酸软的布鲁斯还是被超人抱回了韦恩庄园，看着被公主抱回来的父亲，达米安不敢对他父亲发火，但是在布鲁斯去更衣的时候，掏出几个蝙蝠镖就对着超人砸过去。

“以后不许你来这里！”达米安对着超人呲着牙，简直怒不可遏。

“抱歉，达米安，这个我做不到。”超人笑的傻兮兮的，完全不在乎达米安的态度：“布鲁斯答应我可以随时拜访。”

达米安气的脸都青了，可是他除了对着超人砸蝙蝠镖也没有其他办法，而超人索性躲都不躲就站着让他当靶子砸。

换上一身蝙蝠装的布鲁斯出现时，超人知道要办正事了，迪克作为好大哥安抚达米安的工作自然丢给他，布鲁斯带着超人一起来到蝙蝠洞，计算机旁边的桌上，摆着钢铁蝙蝠侠的头，同时哥谭改造过的反派也都站在那里整齐的一排，动也不动，没有钢铁蝙蝠侠的操控，他们跟死了没两样。

“我们开始吧。”蝙蝠侠说着开始在计算机上飞快的运算起来……

在44号地球，蝙蝠侠蹲在滴水兽上俯瞰哥谭市，这时一抹亮丽的红色从天而降，蝙蝠侠几乎连头都没抬就硬邦邦的说道：“滚出我的哥谭！”

“哟，布鲁斯。”对方带着明亮的笑容，丝毫不在意蝙蝠侠的态度，热情的打招呼道：“今天是你的生日，生日快乐……”

生日？蝙蝠侠不屑的喷了口气，谁还在乎这个，他的快乐早就在八岁灰飞烟灭了。

手上被塞了一个灰色的盒子时，他才回过神来看了对方一眼：“什么？”

“生日礼物。”对方笑的一脸真诚，用亮晶晶的狗狗眼看着他：“打开看看，我可是想了好久才准备了这个。”

蝙蝠侠打开手里的盒子，里面是一块金色的水晶，他皱起眉：“这是什么？”

“孤独堡垒的钥匙。”超人靠在他身边坐了下来，隔着披风也能感觉到对方身上温暖的气息：“你喜欢可以随时来我家。”

一瞬间，一种不知名的情绪填满了蝙蝠侠的胸口，他几乎像被烫到一样将水晶丢还给超人：“这太贵重了，我不要。”

“正因为贵重我才给你的。”超人不由分说将水晶塞回他的手心里，然后用手包住蝙蝠侠的手心紧紧握住：“生日快乐，布鲁斯，我希望能和你分享我最好的一切……”

多年后，变成生化人的蝙蝠侠站在孤独堡垒外面，手里攥着那块他从来没有使用过的水晶，将它插进门上的插口。

在一阵巨大的轰鸣声中，大门敞开了，蝙蝠侠宛如主人一样轻而易举的进入了这座除了超人以外第一次迎接客人的地方，巨大的透明水晶组成的房间几乎让人觉得刺目。

钢铁蝙蝠侠步履艰难的走进来，然后身子一歪，几乎站立不稳的靠在身后的水晶上，他仿佛听见自己用氪石贯穿超人胸口时，戴安娜对他怒吼：“他那么爱你，你居然杀了他？”

一块水晶，家门的钥匙，超人想表达的一切都在这个羞涩的礼物里，超人将自己的全部都为蝙蝠侠奉上，布鲁斯捂着脸呵呵笑了起来，他钢铁的身体仿佛经受不住一样剧烈的颤抖起来。

“我能为你做些什么？”AI阿福担忧的站在他身边，听见阿福的声音，布鲁斯的颤抖停止了，他站起身来语气恢复了以往的平静：“没什么，我们去拯救这个世界吧……”

深埋的记忆结束，电子眼恢复视力时，钢铁蝙蝠侠看着面前两个站在一起的人，这个世界的超人和蝙蝠侠，一时间他觉得自己本来冰冷的心有些嫉妒对方，真好，他们什么都拥有，而自己却一无所有。

“醒了。”布鲁斯看着电子眼里的光淡淡的说道，同时完成了自己的计算。

“毁灭我吧。”钢铁蝙蝠侠说道：“拯救不了我的世界，我就陪他们一起毁灭好了。”

布鲁斯将钢铁蝙蝠侠的头转了个方向正对着对面的荧屏。

“这是一个曾经毁灭过一次的世界。”荧屏上是一块荒凉的土地，到处都是残垣断壁，野草和野花掩盖了整个城市：“这个宇宙的蝙蝠侠已经死去了，全世界只剩下不到十万人，现在他们的世界需要一个蝙蝠侠，一个能帮助它的蝙蝠侠。”

“什么？”钢铁蝙蝠侠似乎有些难以置信，布鲁斯接着说道：“我从新定义了你的坐标，44号地球上残存的人类已经开始转移到了那个世界，当然重建家园非常困难，但是那个世界可以接受他们，新的居民和新的守护者。”

超人在一旁抱着双臂，静静的听着两个蝙蝠侠的对话，布鲁斯拿起钢铁蝙蝠侠的头走向一台机器人，那是一个黑漆漆的机器人，胸口也有一个蝙蝠侠的标志，布鲁斯将钢铁蝙蝠侠的头安装在上面：“这个机器的身体功能不比你原来的差，但是我在这个身体里设置了一个程序，如果你再敢侵犯其他宇宙，或者作出什么不人道残忍的事情，这个身体就会自毁，包括你的头在内全部毁灭。”

“为什么，为什么帮我。”钢铁蝙蝠侠活动了一下新的手脚，不可思议的问道。

“因为我是蝙蝠侠。”布鲁斯平淡的说道。

因为我是蝙蝠侠，这几个字仿佛带着千钧的重量，像是一种承诺也像一种召示，蝙蝠侠是希望也是黑暗里的一点光，钢铁蝙蝠侠长长的出了一口气，许久遗忘的感情又浮上心头。

打开连接时空的大门时，哥谭被改造的反派也跟在钢铁蝙蝠侠的身后，他们是钢铁蝙蝠侠的傀儡也是他的助手，今后在荒凉的星球上重建家园也是非常好的帮手。

布鲁斯看着他曾经的熟人一个个走进时空的大门里，稻草人，企鹅人，急冻人……就这样消失在大门里，不由得长出了一口气。

“结束了。”超人过来搂着布鲁斯的腰，亲吻着他的发旋：“不会结束的。”布鲁斯苦笑一下：“哥谭是个犯罪的温床，走了一批罪犯还会孕育出下一批，我的工作永远没有尽头。”

“是的，但是最起码这次我们有了更多的时间。”超人用他如阳光般的笑容回答道。

“是的，漫长的一生，但是有你还是不错的人生。”布鲁斯拉下克拉克的头，然后亲吻着他的嘴唇。

多年以后，在另一个宇宙上，钢铁蝙蝠侠已经带着人们建立起了新的哥谭，一个生机勃勃，充满希望的城市，连同44号地球转移过来的还有曾经的孤独堡垒，钢铁蝙蝠侠把它放在新的哥谭中心，一个人独自守着那里，不许任何人靠近。

钢铁蝙蝠侠日复一日的守望着新的哥谭，却再也没接触过任何人，他总是在天气晴朗时站在孤独堡垒的最顶端，仰望着天空，像是祈祷又像是在忏悔。

直到一天，一颗流星拖着巨大的尾巴落在新哥谭不远处，钢铁蝙蝠侠赶到时，看见一个巨大的坠地飞船，舱门缓缓打开后，钢铁蝙蝠侠从里面小心翼翼的抱出一个有着一双蔚蓝色眼睛的婴儿。

“欢迎回来克拉克，这次奉献我的全部，我会用我的一生保护你……”

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次发文，不知道大家是否喜欢，这是个中长篇可能有些慢热哦


End file.
